My Airway Romance
by Sakura Panda63
Summary: Full Sum Inside- Sakura is an air hostess/co-captain for her Leaf Airways crew. Along with her best pals, they will have to 'serve' CEO Sasuke and his peeps. Sounds like 'fun'... Pairs: SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen Warning: Romance & People on Crack
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Greetings, my rockin' fanfiction readers. You may have not seen my presence around the Naruto Archive Section and you're most likely thinking 'who the HELL is this?' Well, I would too, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I shall formally introduce myself, -takes deep breath- my pen name is Sakura Panda63 and you do not need to know anything further, because that is what a profile is for. But, I'd like to tell you that I'm not a complete n00b, since I have a story in the making for the 'Card Captor Sakura' section. And I hope you people enjoy my story. Oh, and, for those who are reading my **Hell Under One Roof** story, Chapter 9 is on the start and I'll be posting soon.

**Story Title: **My Airway Romance (temporarily under construction)

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura is your average air hostess/doctor-in-training. She has an average pay salary and uniform, and works as the co-captain of her team of other Leaf Airway hostesses (with Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten). Enter Uchiha Sasuke, egotistical new Chief Executive Officer/CEO (n00b) of Leaf Airways with his team of Chief Officers Uzumaki Naruto (Chief Operating Officer/COO), Hyuuga Neji (Chief Finance Officer/CFO), and undercover Nara Shikamaru (Chief Managing Officer/CMO). As the bane of their existence, Sakura and the others will have to 'serve' those insufferable men excluding Shikamaru throughout the time period of 6 months. Sounds long enough to fall in love, right? 

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ShikaIno.

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Panda63 doesn't own Naruto, some god of a man does. And excuse her for her bad grammar/spelling, because she is just too damn lazy to read it a billion times.

"Insert text here" – a person(s) talking

Insert text here – normal text

-insert action here- – something done by someone/noise

'_Insert text here'_ – someone's thoughts

'**Insert Text here' **– Inner thoughts

**(A/N:** Insert text here – Author's note

_Flashback/Diary entry_ – self-explanatory

Song lyrics here – lyrics of a song

**xX Chapter Here Xx **– starting chapter

oO Someone's POV Oo – On occasions there will be a character's POVs popping up around, but it's mainly a third person POV. When you see the start/end of a diary entry, it's Sakura's POV.

**xX Prologue Xx**

oO Sakura's POV Oo

_Date: March 20__th__, 2008_

_Current mood: Neutral, and is bored out of my wits_

_Location: My ass is planted on a cold and uncomfortable waiting chair_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got you at some book store in Water Country few days ago. You were very cool, being pwetty and shiny and looking all that. I just love your black cover, and how you have shiny pink cherry blossoms! … Excuse my useless rambling and let me introduce to you the owner of this pwettiful diary, AKA moi._

_Call me an angel or Queen of the World; take your pick. I'm all brains and no boobs- wait, that doesn't sound right. Ehem, I mean I've got brains and a bust (however small that may be), so beat that, you gay fag of a Diary! _

Note to Diary: If you can't handle my attitude, I'll put you in the recycling bin! BWAHAHAHA…

_Continuing; Angel and Queen is only my undercover alias, and my real name is Haruno Sakura, but just call me Sakura. I like to snoop; and ninja sounds way cooler than that faggish word, _spy

_Here's my profile, and since you already know my kick-ass ninja alias and name, the '__**Name**__' section is purely my nickname._

**Angel Haruno Sakura's Profile**

_**Name:**__ Ino-pig calls me and I quote = Billboard Brow or the infamous forehead-girl._

_**Birthday:**__ March 28, the NEW YEAR (well, at least for me)_

_**Age:**__ I'm 21, but sometimes I wonder how old I actually am (mentally). My BFFs say that I act younger than my age sometimes, but I KNOW they're actually telling me that they think I'm crazy._

_**Family:**__ Me ish an only child; I have an okaa-san and otou-san like any other normal adult raised by a mommy and daddy._

_**Hair color:**__ Bubblegum pink. Yes, it's n-a-t-u-r-a-l, and I know; I'm a bloody freak of nature (with a slightly large forehead) so no need to rub it in._

_**Eye color:**__ Sea-foamy green/emerald. Pwetty, right?_

_**Other parts of my face:**__ Button nose, pink lips, and slightly rosy cheeks. And no, I am NOT a superficial Barbie doll like those sluts (excluding my besties and the guys) on my bitch crew._

_**Skin Tone:**__ Creamy, but slightly sun-kissed. _

_**Ahem, cleavage and body type:**_ _Average, and my body type is slim and curvy enough -SHANNARO!- Jealous? Bite me!_

_**Best friends:**__ I have the three bestest best friends in the whole wide world; Ino-pig, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, great friends since elementary school. I've known Ino for as long as I could remember; she saved me from bullies when they were teasing me about my gigantic forehead. The other girls met us a bit later, but none the less. All of us work at the same group, w00t!_

_My other best friends in Suna, the Sand Sibs (Temari-nee-chan, Gaara-kun, and Kankuro-nii-san)! I met them when I was on an exchange program to Suna alone during college, and I met them when I was in the mall._

_**Home base/my lovely hometown:**__ I have a slightly spacious and uber comfortable apartment (I moved out of my parents' place after I graduated from high school) in the lovely city of Konoha!_

_**Current Job?**_ _If you must know, I am the co-captain of one of the Leaf Airways air staff. But I'm the one in charge when it comes to the air hostesses and stuff like that. The air hostesses look like all smiles and pretty faces, but when they're behind the 'air crew' curtain, they disrespect like demonic spawns from hell. You should see when some of them spot a piece of 'man candy'! The pilot, well, is the captain since he flies the plane from one place to another. Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, and Ino-pig are with me, so life ain't all that bad yet. There is a small amount of other respectful people as well, but I'm too lazy to list all of them._

_Shikamaru (Nara Shikamaru) is the new addition to our little air crew groupie, and the laziest person I've ever met in my life. Sadly he doesn't have any 'dick-possessing' male to befriend him, minus the ultra irritating (possibly gay) co-pilot, Sai. The juicy bit is that there are rumors about Shikamaru being an 'undercover' top-gun CMO _**(A/N:** Pretend that's real, CMO, I mean. It stands for Chief Managing Officer _assessing our crew! I think Ino-pig has the hots for him; just that she doesn't want to admit it._

_**Education:**__ Look, I may be young but at least I've got more brains than you do, Diary! I graduated at a young age of 19, got a 1-3 degrees, and all that shit. So don't underestimate me, even if I am a co-captain of a bitch brigade. _

_**Aspiration/future job:**__ Whore… Haha, __**PHYSCHE**__! Actually, that job has already been taken by the other air hostesses (excluding the guy ones and my besties) in my crew. I want to be a doctor, but I'll settle with nurse or pediatrician before that._

_**Superior:**__ Tsunade-sensei, my teacher in the medical arts. At my job; there's some crappy old lady (Kikyo-san) is the on-ground person that tells us what to do and assigns us tasks and planes. She smells like cats…_

_**Pets?**__ None, but I love cuddling with Tsunade-sama's pig, Tonton!_

_**Fave color:**__ Pink, red, and white. I think there should be a national flag for the oh-so-glorious me, with my wonderful theme colors._

_**Personality:**__ I have an 'inner' that is quite irritating at times, but all the more, she's the more outgoing side of me. I'm not a Mary-Sue, nor am I that wild like Ino, but I have my random moments. I've got an attitude that can kill, and a temper to match. It's quite funny how many people have asked if I've got a black belt or that I take self defense lessons, after witnessing my temper and all. Truth is, I have a natural knack for destroying or damaging whatever is in my way, mainly perverts and idiots. I've got little tolerance for anything that annoys me, which can be dangerous._

_I'll let you in on a secret; Gaara-kun is the new president for the Wind Country! He was next in line, since he was the Kazekage's (Wind-country president's) son and all, even if he is younger than the other two. Me and my mad connections, so can you say SHANNARO? _

_You're probably wondering how I know that; Tsunade-sensei is not only my shisui, but she's the president of Fire country/Konoha, AKA the Godaime Hokage. Yep, she is one of the three protégés of the previous-previous president, Sarutobi-sama, the Sandaime. She is the famed 'doctor of Japan', thought to be able to cure anything curable! Well, I'm her protégé, and right hand man -ehem- I mean woman (besides Shizune-nee-chan, her vice presidente), in means of medical assistance. _

_Confuzzled? Yeah, I thought so, Diary; you must be wondering why we call the presidents 'kages'. I wonder that myself sometimes, because it's quite said to be called a shadow; makes you sound all corrupt and shady. I don't actually know the true reason since politics is so not my style, therefore leading to my blissful and stupid ignorance. All I care about is becoming a fucking NURSE!_

_No, I'm not a nurse or doctor yet, and it's not because I'm not capable of doing it (not to brag, but I'm way better than quite a few of those shit hole doctors), it's just that no one thinks I'm 'ready', NOT EVEN TSUNADE-OBAA-SAN! Well, and that I don't have enough money; don't ask me how or why, I have to find some cure or something like that with my research -cough- __**money**__ -cough- to get into Japan's top hospital, AKA my lovely Konoha Hospital. I think those bitches on chairs (chairbitches) are just afraid that I'm too good for them! -insert evil snicker here-_

_As for romance, all my BFFs and I are single, and not exactly lovin' it. We've dated, but personally I haven't found _the One, _and apparently the others didn't as well. All of us have met quite a few handfuls of decent guys during our work, but I think Hinata-chan doesn't like any of them because she's a person that can't easily forget. They were left heartbroken, including myself, but I swore that if I ever met the guys that broke their hearts, they would get a bashing of a lifetime (another skill I learnt from training with Tsunade-san). ---_

**x.x.x.x.x**

The intercom blared across Konoha Airport, a croaky voice saying, "Air crew for flight KLF 684 to Hong Kong, please report to Gate 43 immediately. Final call for air crew for Leaf Airways 684 to Hong Kong, please report to designated aircraft immediately. That is all." 

'_Why don't they assign some other crew to this flight? I'm so NOT a slave robot!'_

I sighed, signing my diary entry and gathered my hand-carry luggage. Turning around, I hollered towards the Starbucks cafe, "HINATA, INO, TENTEN! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO GATE 43, AND GET ME A FRAPPACINO WHILE YOU'RE PACKING UP!" 

Satisfied when I heard the return cry, ignoring all those pathetic commoner's (I'm PMSing) strange looks, I checked my uniform. 

'**You know, this uniform actually doesn't look quite bad**'

'_You're a one to talk! I hate this uniform, minus the top. I'm okay with the black button up blouse, just I'm NOT okay with the plunging neckline that shows what doesn't want to be shown. The vest is alright too; I mean, it is in forest green with our airline's emblem sewn in silver on the pocket _(**A/N:** The Konoha Leaf symbol), _so the designer still had some style. But I HATE the grey skirt is disgusting! When I bend down, I swear men look!'_

'**Whatever, you're just being pissy. I shall take my leave, peasant. So hurry up and go to gate 43! And I have a gut feeling that this flight will suck so bad…**'

I huffed indignantly and walked towards the gate, with my black medium high-heeled shoes clicking as I dragged my hand carry suitcase along.

**Finishing author's note:** There you have it; Prologue of My Airway Romance, is finished. I have never flown on Japan Air, so I won't know how it's like. And, I don't think there was much humor in this prologue, but there will be, so read and review. Also, any suggestions for the title (I think 'My Airway Romance' just sucks eggs)? I swear I'll dedicate the official first chapter to someone that actually gives a catchy name for this humble story, but if other people think this title is good enough, so be it. -Inwardly praying someone takes the 'bait'-

Sakura Panda-chan, over and out…


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: **Well, erm, hi. I really don't have anything interesting to say, and the only thing that's good enough to say is that I haven't eaten breakfast or lunch yet. Isn't life cruel?

Enough about me (as much as I want to talk about my imaginary buffet); I humbly thank the reviewers, who well, reviewed. The prologue diary entry doesn't only serve as a prologue, but it also shows you how I write my blog entries. That was why I could relate to Sakura so well, and yes, I AM a mature/childish person at heart, you know you all are.

**Story Title: **My Airway Romance (temporarily under construction)

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura is your average air hostess/doctor-in-training. She has an average pay salary and uniform, and works as the co-captain of her team of other Leaf Airway hostesses (with Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten). Enter Uchiha Sasuke, egotistical new Chief Executive Officer/CEO (n00b) of Leaf Airways with his team of Chief Officers: Uzumaki Naruto (Chief Operating Officer/COO), Hyuuga Neji (Chief Finance Officer/CFO), and undercover Nara Shikamaru (Chief Managing Officer/CMO). As the bane of their existence, Sakura and the others will have to 'serve' those insufferable men excluding Shikamaru throughout the time period of 6 months. Sounds long enough to fall in love, right?

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ShikaIno.

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Panda63 doesn't own Naruto, a friggin' rich-as-hell man does. And pardon her abrupt cussing and bad grammar/spelling skills because she's too lazy to read it over a billion times. That is all.

_**This chapter is dedicated to Destiny921 for giving me the suppppper-fantastic inspiration for this story's title. READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

* * *

"Insert text here" – a person(s) talking

Insert text here – normal text

**-insert action here-** – something done by someone/noise

'_Insert text here'_ – someone's thoughts

'**Insert Text here' **– Inner thoughts

**(A/N:** Insert text here – Author's note

_Flashback/Diary entry_ – self-explanatory

Song lyrics here – lyrics of a song

**xX Chapter Here Xx **– starting chapter

_**(Location)**_ – yeah I think we need that

oO Someone's POV Oo – On occasions there will be a character's POVs popping up around, but it's mainly a third person POV. When you see the start/end of a diary entry, it's Sakura's POV.

* * *

**xX Chapter One: the Beginning of the End (of Haruno Sakura) Xx**

Sakura was royally pissed for two reasons, so let us have a pop quiz on the reasons:

**A.** There was an aardvark on her head and she has the world's greatest hangover.

**B.** The bitches AKA air hostesses were gossiping to no end, and her frappacino had hazelnuts on it.

**C.** A pervert just flipped her skirt up and she broke a heel while beating him up.

If you had picked A, you have serious mental issues and you need to go for a mental check up, oh so kindly provided at your local doctor's office. If you chose B or C, they are most logical and sensible reasons. It is a pleasure to say that you're not mental retards BUT you have difficulties differentiating what's right and wrong.

… In English, that means: you're all crazy since the correct answer is B. End of story.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen of Leaf Airways, I am NOT in the mood to give you all a 50 minute lecture because about how you children will behave throughout the flight. So you people better listen up 'cause I will NOT tolerate bull-crap from anyone." Sakura yelled out at the people in-front of her. She grinned rather madly as they stared at her as if she had grown two heads. So what if she's mildly insane, huh? No one cares, right…?

Suddenly, in the sea of bitches, a high pitched voice disrupted Sakura's 'speech of honor'. She glared daggers at the stupid person, who dared take her out of her happy place. A blond haired overly face-painted woman was glaring at her, with hands on her hips (not to mention chopstick-sized arms sticking out like irregular chicken wings).

"Sure, Miss Shit Pants. I don't like give a fuck what you think, because you like can't tell me what to do." said Slut A. Name: Himichi Keiko. Brain activity: None.

'**Let's beat the CRAP outta her, that skimpy little Barbie doll! SHANNARO!' **inner Sakura yelled out with fire burning in her eyes.

Scoffing, Sakura crossed her arms and smirked at her. While yawning fakely, Sakura said, "Keiko is that all you got? Because, man, I'm seriously disappointed that the 'all-hoe' private school of yours didn't teach you how to bitch, like your namesake. Can you say BO-ORING?

"By the way; you should try not saying 'like' in virtually every sentence that you think of- my mistake, I mean DON'T think of."

Slut A smiled, showing all her overly bleached teeth, "Okay, like, you're not my boss and, like, you can't like, do anything about it!" She retorted as she flipped her shiny dyed blond hair over her shoulder, hitting the early man/customer (with a bald spot) behind her. The random man thought, 'Wow! Blond is really my color!'

"First of all; I am your boss. Second of all, I'm surprised that a person that only knows the word 'bitch', such as yourself, can form a sentence and say it properly with your overly glossed lips. Now, let's ALL get on the plane or you WILL suffer the consequences." Sakura said with a death threat certainly visible within her voice. The blond girl made a squeak that sounded like the kind hamsters would make when they were about to take their dying breath after suffering much torture. After a few silent moments, the stupid idiot finally realized that she was meant to at least LOOK intimidating, so she glared back at Sakura. A little bit too slow today, aren't we?

"Excuse ME?!"

"Oh, right, you're excused." Sakura replied smartly as the blond fumed and walked away. Oh who the hell are we kidding? She tripped on air and fell flat on her face, though her face was already too flat; to a point where it looked like a piece of run-over cardboard with badly drawn human features (with the added edition of make-up) on it. That's right; she's fucked up beyond help.

'**Oh, burn… Slut A is goin' down!' **Sakura's inner cheered loudly, laughing as she watched the shit-face pick herself up and walked towards the plane with her head held high. She started having more hysterical fits of giggles when Slut A's other minion followed her, asking whether her 'new nose' was alright.

'_You got that right. Now shoo!'_ Sakura said inside her head.

**x.x.x.x.x**

As poor ol' Sakura was greeting the customers and showing them to their seats, Tenten and Ino were discussing about how to get themselves a boyfriend. Air-headed much? But since Sakura can handle them, so will we. If you can't, suck it up.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"I don't know about you Ten-chan, but I'm getting SICK of being single. I shall get a boyfriend, CHA!" exclaimed Ino. With baby blue eyes, slim physique (and a slightly larger chest than Sakura's), and long flowing NATURAL blond hair, she was the definition of pretty. It's the one and only Yamanaka Ino, drama queen and gossip monger! Her family owned a flower shop in the bustling streets of Konoha, and she was actually meant to work there, but she decided against taking the 'unfab' job.

"Hell yeah! I mean, we've been single for eternity and so I shall second the motion!" replied Tenten. Sadly, she has no last name, but she's got a tomboy-ish personality to make up for it. With hazel eyes and long brown hair that is usually put up in a bun with chopsticks, this girl has a sporty yet petite frame. She wanted to be a martial arts teacher, but she decided against it since she'd be working too far away from Konoha, therefore taking the job of air hostess.

Some fairly hot guy passed by. Ino eyed him like a predator, looking as if the blond girl was about to jump the poor man. She sighed, while holding Ino back; she called to Hinata, "Oi, Hinata-chan! A little help here, PLEASE! Ino is in one of her hormone-crazed teenager moodswings again!"

"Okay, I'll bring the cognac and vodka!" answered Hinata as she finished pouring the last few cups of champagne, ever so gracefully and daintily. You see, Hyuuga Hinata was a very pretty lady, with her lavender-ish pearl colored eyes (with no pupils), long purple-black hair, and curvaceous body. Despite her beauty, she is extremely shy, except when around her friends. Normally she would either stutter to a point where no one could understand what she was saying, or she'd blush and poke her index fingers together as a habit. Though she is the Hyuuga heiress (the giant Hyuuga empire originating in KONOHA), she decided she'd work as a normal person until she marries, which hopefully means sometime between today to her rest of her life.

Walking over the rabid Ino, she handed her the martini glass and Ino gulped it down savagely. Annoyed, Sakura turned around to face them and told them off, "You girls better behave like the prim bitch-ladies we're supposed to be or I'll make sure to lock out all the booze in our stash!"

After hearing the deadly threat, the girls literally scrambled like little mice. Behind her, an onyx-eyed man with matching black hair (in a duck-ass style) and pale skin smirked at the air hostesses' attitude. He coughed, startling Sakura. Blushing slightly, Sakura looked up, only to see the hottest man alive before her.

'**GOD, THAT HUNK IS H-O-T! KISS HIM, SAKS, KISS HIM!'**

Her jaw was slightly agape, and the mysterious man smirked yet again, eyeing her carefully as she stared at him like a God (which he MUST be), God in disguise.

'_Wow, Kami is HOT! Ehem, ignore that last comment. Now that I've seen everything, I wouldn't mind going to heaven so that I'll meet this divine creature.'_

"Good afternoon, s-sir. May I see your t-ticket slip please?" stuttered Sakura as she looked behind him, relieved that no one else was behind. The man handed her the slip and her emerald eyes scanned it, noting that this 'Mr. Uchiha Sasuke' was in the first class sector. "W-would y-you like me t-to usher you to y-your seat, Mr. Uchiha?"

In his almighty god-like glory, he said, "Hn."

Sakura was beyond furious; she was just being polite to the fallen god, but he just-just GRUNTED at her. All of Sakura's respect and praise for him went down the drain and was replaced with the big bold word 'JACKASS'. Sakura said through gritted teeth, "Would you like me to show you to your seat, jerk- I mean SIR?"

Looking at the clearly infuriated pink-haired girl before him, he smirked again and replied, "Hn"

At that, polite Sakura snapped, and decided to take things into her own hands. Out comes the Inner Bitch.

"Fine, you jackass, don't reply like a human. You can find your seat by yourself, because I am NOT in the mood to be nice since my frappacino had hazelnuts in it! Doesn't make sense, I know, but read my lips. Fuck. You! Now if you would kindly move your royal ass away from the door, because I need to close it! Goddamn people these days…" fumed Sakura, while pouting childishly.

Sakura glared hard at him as he stared at her like she was a lunatic, which she just might be but let's not get into that shall we?

Clearly dazed from the attitude of the air hostess, Sasuke inwardly thought, _'Hot damn, she's got a killer motor mouth. Talking to me, CEO of this fucking airline like that. Though, I doubt this air headed girl knows who I am. Well, at least she proves that having a sharp tongue doesn't mean that she is in the right state of mind.'  
_

Seeing that the man wouldn't move, Sakura shouldered pass the jackass and closed the door, grumbling incoherently. After she did so, she walked away with a scarily creepy smile. "Good day Mr. Jackass and I hope we will never meet again, because I can't stand how I have to breathe in the same air as a bastard like you." Sakura said with an all too cheerful look.

'**Way to go Sakura, you have him wrapped around your finger...MY ASS!' **Inner Sakura exclaimed sarcastically before exploding.

Sakura brushed 'her' off and went to make rounds around the plane to see if everything is in order and the air-bitches weren't hitting on the unsuspecting men, leaving Sasuke to find his seat.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_**(The plane already took off)**_

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata quietly as she drank out of the plastic cup she had in her hand. Sakura sighed loudly as she leaned on the emergency door. Yes, not wise but who gives a F#?

"Oh, to make a long story short: My life is hell. Peachy isn't it?" Sakura replied gruffly as she crossed her arms. Ino stuck out her hip and looked at her disbelievingly, tempting Sakura to tell her that she looked as if she had some sort of hip disorder...

"Yeesh, billboard brow, no need to go into a hissy fit. Word of advice: Get PMS help or a bloody psychiatrist. Anyways, just tell us what happened and get over it." Ino demanded. Sakura sighed, and complied with telling them the events of meeting the ultra-hot guy and his attitude issue.

She finished with a boring ending, and counted (in her head), waiting for the 'You-are-so-bloody-stupid-and-retarded' lecture'. _'Three… Two… One…' Wait for it…_…Blast-off!

"Forehead-girl, tell me; WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU JUST BLEW IT TO GET A DATE; MAYBE YOU MIGHT EVEN BE FIRED!" Ino screeched until the three other girls' ears bled. Well, not LITERALLY, but you get the point…

"Yeah, I kind of agree with Ino, you are so totally screwed if that guy reports you." Tenten agreed. Sakura looked at her, more like stared her down, and responded, "Nooo, ya think?"

Tenten dismissed the sarcastic comment and gave herself more beer into her Coke © can because she was that smart. Eyeing the transferred beer, Ino asked, "Hey Tenten; wasn't alcohol banned from the air crew last month?"

Said beer drinker replied, "Well, so was hitting on hot guys AKA customers, but those sluts never stop."

"Touché."

"People, PEOPLE! Back to Sakura's mortal peril situation here!

"Anyways, Sakura-chan, that wasn't the smartest choice you've ever made." Hinata said wisely, looking all motherly, well, except for the wine bottle--grape juice in her hand.

"No, HINATA, don't go on their side! PITY ME!" Sakura cried she latched onto her and fake-sobbed. One of her many PMSing talents! She abruptly stopped and got off Hinata, she poured herself some Vodka--sprite, drinking it all in one shot.

"Gee, what GREAT friends you are. Actually, the guy just GRUNTED at me in his macho voice, going 'Hn' this and 'Hn' that! Hmmm, maybe he has a speech defect or something. Oh, now I feel bad, because I don't shout at disabled people, maybe I should/will go apologize to him…" Sakura thought aloud.

"Saks, there's a fine line between retorting and rambling, learn it. Memorize it or whatever, because you CLEARLY don't use your ultra-smart brain for sensible things like this. -sigh- The things I do for my best friend." said Tenten as she rolled her eyes, taking a swig of her 'Coca-Cola'.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ten-chan," Sakura said as she flicked her wrist at her. "Hinata-chan, can you please hand me the list so that we can get the food order?" Sakura asked. Hinata handed her the clipboard and she quickly looked through the menu. She assigned the lazy ass Shikamaru to find the air-bitches so that she could give them their lists. Within minutes, the entire air host staff was before her.

"Okay, Midori (non-slut), Rin (Slut B), Akako (slut C), and Shina (Slut D) will take care of the food orders for Economy Sector A. Ume (Slut E), Hanako (Slut F), Fuyuko (non-slut), and Chihiro (non-slut) will monitor and get food orders for Economy Sector B.

"Hinata, Tenten, Kira (Slut G), and Ino, you will get food orders for the Business class sector. As for Yukie (Slut H), Suzume (Slut I) and Keiko, all of you will come with me to get the orders from the first-class customers. Shikamaru, YOU will take care of the entertainment system, and no slacking off AGAIN, or else I'll personally make sure you will have no children in the future! Move it people!" Sakura commanded as she slammed her fists on the counter. Within seconds, everyone had gotten their clipboards and almost ran to their designated areas; you could feel a wind rush pass you.

'_Everyone scurried to go to their places, even the sluts scrambled to take their lists, and that says something. I mean I thought they had no brains, so wow; even brainless sluts can obey orders like a dog! MUHAHAHAHA! THEY ARE MY BITCHES! _

'_Oh yeah I love the power.' _Sakura smirked evilly, walking slowly towards the First class section.

_**(First Class Section)**_

oO Sakura's POV Oo

Well, I'm guessing AND inwardly praying that the others are fine and that no one is smoking pot in the bathroom, since there are no whore-cries. Haha, get it? Bah, you must be lame if you don't, so whatever.

As I entered the sector, my 'tramp senses' were tingling. ALERT ALERT! Slut A, Slut H, and Slut I are hitting on a guy _together_…? Okay, who the hell is this hot ass guy, I mean, he has to be rich and hot enough to attract not two, but _three_ air-bitches! Wait, is that duck-ass hair? Naw, it can't be… Hmmm, maybe I should check it out AFTER I ask those poor customers what they'd like.

**-15 minutes of getting food orders-**

FINALLY! Man, that old dude was so damn slow! I mean, I waited 5 minutes! 5 minutes! For him to fucking realize that he was standing up and not sitting down! Enough of this and back to the point, I need to do a Mission...Impossible!

Operation: Peel Sluts off 'Man Candy'/Customer'

God, I love this part! It's fucking fun and stuff… Oh admit it! Tom Cruise is hot in the Mission Impossible movies, and song rocks dude! I mean: it's all 'dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dunnn... Get the point? I hope so.

-Insert Mission Impossible © song here-

As I walked over to the three 'ladies', with my rockin' awesome background music playing in the background, I suddenly stopped. Why, you ask?

Duck-ass hair? Check.

Depthless onyx eyes with a current glint of creepy red (must be the light)? Check.

Ghostly pale skin? Check.

Dracula look-alike (I could so totally see him in the 'I've cum' to suck 'ur bla-ood' style)? Check.

Bad-ass jerk attitude? Check.

Oh.

My.

God.

Mr. Jackass is here! Maybe I shouldn't pry those bitches off, serves him right! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

…Crap, did I just laugh the 'evil laugh' aloud? I checked to see if they were looking at me, and they were, including the rest of the First Class cabin passengers.

DAMN MY THOUGHTLESSNESS! KAMI-SAMA, WHY ME??

Let me guess; I said that out loud too, didn't I?

'**Uh-oh, MISSION ABORT! ABORT I TELL YOU, ABORT!' **Sakura's inner screamed hysterically.

'_Oh shit, I'm in trouble now.'_

* * *

**Finishing author's note:** Chapter One of the story, completed. Thanks to a very kind Samaritan, Destiny921, she gave me inspiration for what this story will be called from now on. How does 'Our Twisted Sky Life' sound, or is 'My Airway Romance' or 'The Sky Life of Haruno Sakura (Destiny921s)' better? Anyways, moving on; thanks for the alerts, reviews, and alerts from everyone.

_BETA READING(S) BY: Miss Itachi Uchiha & Demonicangel08 AKA panda-chan_

_**Give me your feedback on your preference on the title, people. Do that by dropping by my profile to take the poll...**_

Sakura Panda-chan over and out…


	3. Sakuras on a Plane

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome back, my kind reviewers

**Author's Note:** Welcome back, my kind reviewers. I hope you all received my replies, and would you kindly reply to them as well? I mean, if I've asked you a question(s) or provide request(s).

Moving on; here are the results so far on the poll for the title (including my own vote). I voted on 'My Airway Romance', unless the vote didn't count:

_My Airway Romance:_5 votes 50

_The Sky Life of Haruno Sakura (Destiny921s):_ 5 votes 50

_Our Twisted Sky Life:_ 0 votes 0

**The fact is, YOU PEOPLE NEED TO GIVE YOUR FEEDBACK ON THE TITLE ASAP!**

Thank you for whoever's given in your vote, but I hope that those of you who didn't, you get the message. The poll will be open until the fifth chapter (not the stupid counting of FF -dot- net, I mean the actual chapter 5), if I do not get a result that ISN'T a tie, I will have to resort to drastic measures. Trust me; you do NOT want to see those measures in action. That is all.

**Story Title: **My Airway Romance (temporarily under construction)

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura is your average air hostess/doctor-in-training. She has an average pay salary and uniform, and works as the co-captain of her team of other Leaf Airway hostesses (with Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten). Enter Uchiha Sasuke, egotistical new Chief Executive Officer/CEO (n00b) of Leaf Airways with his team of Chief Officers: Uzumaki Naruto (Chief Operating Officer/COO), Hyuuga Neji (Chief Finance Officer/CFO), and undercover Nara Shikamaru (Chief Managing Officer/CMO). As the bane of their existence, Sakura and the others will have to 'serve' those insufferable men excluding Shikamaru throughout the time period of 6 months. Sounds long enough to fall in love, right?

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ShikaIno.

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Panda63 doesn't own Naruto, an artsy-fartsy genius does. What she DOES own is her teddy bear and the OCs AKA bitches in the story. Pardon the mistakes, and excuse the over dosage of cursing. Thank you, and have a pleasant flight.

* * *

"Insert text here" – a person(s) talking

Insert text here – normal text

**-insert action here-** – something done by someone/noise

'_Insert text here'_ – someone's thoughts

'**Insert Text here' **– Inner thoughts

**(A/N:** Insert text here**)** – Author's note

_Flashback/Diary entry_ – self-explanatory

Song lyrics here – lyrics of a song

**xX Chapter Here Xx **– starting chapter

_**(Location)**_ – Unless you're a retard, you should understand that.

oO Someone's POV Oo – On occasions/chapters there will be a character's POVs popping up around, but it's mainly a third person POV. When you see the start/end of a diary entry, it's Sakura's POV.

* * *

**xX Chapter Two: Sakura(s) on a Plane Xx**

Yay, go re-caps! Ehem, continuing; Sakura was in deep waters at the moment, and since she can't swim, she's going to drown in the sea of airheads. Why was she sinking when she was 15,000 feet above the ground? I don't know, so let's not test the laws of science and Wikipedia, shall we?

Anyways, you could clearly picture the moment: The air-bitches were gapping at her dumbly (I doubt that isn't a strenuous task for them at all), Sasuke was just looking bored, and Sakura looked as if her soul was sucked out of her. Not to forget the people back down on earth just staring up at the sky, wondering where the hell that evil laugh came from.

Now then, I won't bore you with all of this re-cap stuff so on with the story.

**x.x.x.x.x**

"_Sakura-chan_! Like, what a _pleasant_ surprise that you're here, _in this very moment_, in like, this cabin! We were like, just about to be done, so _please_, like buzz off! You are like, dismissed, you useless girl." Keiko said fakely, having one her 'slight brain-activity' moments. It only happens when she sees a hot guy, and she doesn't want to be bothered with her 'business'.

No, I will not explain what kind of 'business' she's into, for it will scar your mind. Literally.

Sakura snapped out of her dazed state and stared at the emitter of the screeching high-pitched voice. Snarling, she retorted, "_Ms. Keiko_, let me think about what I said back when we were still on land; oh yes; now I remember! I am your superior, and I clearly stated my death threat, I mean requirement, of you NOT to act stupid in front of our customers. Now leave this man alone, and return to our sector and stay put like a good she-dog you are.

"Don't worry; I'll give you a doggy treat later on if you behave nicely!" Sakura chirped, making her voice sound two octaves higher. Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she tried to control her murderous anger.

Somehow seeing that their leader was getting dissed, Yukie and Suzume chorused, "Well, we're handling Sasuke-kun at the moment!"

'_How the hell did they know his name? MAN, I'm dumber than all three of them combined nowadays. Must be the vodka…' _Sakura said inwardly.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan, we were just asking if he'd like any one of us, I mean, me! Right, Sasuke-kunnnnn?" Keiko replied with sugar dripping off every word. If the air-bitches didn't look so malnourished, Sakura would've been able to eat those icing-coated words.

Too bad they were.

"Rewind there, folks. How do you know our customers' name? I have the list, and you just don't seem like ones to have the brain activity to comprehend hard words such as names." gagged Sakura.

"Silly, silly, Sakura-chan! He's _the _**Uchiha Sasuke**, the man that all of Japan's women and, like, possibly, men want! He owns the half of the Uchiha Corp. AND he's the CEO of Leaf Airways!" giggled Suzume. At that, Sakura deadpanned for a moment, until regaining her 'angry lioness' status.

'**Pft, can you say bull-shit?!**' Inner Sakura roared, hands fisted by her sides.

'_SHANNARO! They are seriously asking me to bring _you _out. Now that alone is very scary; so heads up BIATCHES!' _Sakura agreed inside her head.

Rubbing her temples, she put it in cave-whore language, one that every fangirl in this cruel world could understand, "I'm sorry, there must be a clear misunderstanding here. I don't see you asking him what he'd like, but you're more of molesting this poor, defenseless, customer!" Sakura pointed out quite bluntly, eyeing their self-opened uniforms.

At this very moment, the jackass/Sasuke decided to make a noise: he coughed. Give him a round of applause! Can you believe the attention that was paid to the man who had a 'one-cough' coughing fit? In a split second, the whole cabin erupted with the screeches of the air-bitches. Something quite along the lines of…

_Keiko_: SASUKEEEE-KUUUNNNNN! Are you alright, HUNNEY?

_Suzume:_ Maybe a KISSS from Suzume-chan will make your cough better, Sasuke-kunnnnn….

_Yukie:_ KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN, LET ME HAVE YOUR COUGHING-FIT PRONE BABIES! (random much?)

After hearing the sentence from Yukie, the three started arguing as before about who 'Sasuke-kun' likes. Not until an un-ladylike scream of pure madness sounded throughout the place. Uh-oh, someone didn't take their happy pills today.

"Excuse me everyone for the foul language that is about to come out of my mouth, dear customers. It is not directed to you, and I'm sure you all want to say the same as I so don't report or sue me.

LISTEN UP YOU BITCHES! SHIT HAPPENS TO ME EVERYDAY SINCE THE TIME I WAS ASSIGNED TO BE IN CHARGE OF THIS BITCH BRIGADE, AND I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR BULL-CRAP RIGHT NOW! YOU'VE MADE ME AND THE REST OF THIS CABIN ANNOYED ENOUGH. IF YOU ARE NOT IN THE AIR CREW SECTION IS 10 MINUTES, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL HAVE A LIFE WORSE THAN HELL. I thank you." Sakura screamed out, with the infamous fist of doom ready to hit the person that dared breathe loudly.

With a pregnant pause in the air, Sakura glared at the four freaks before her:

Sasuke, for just coming on this plane to grace the flight with his godly presence.

Keiko, for making her life miserable.

Suzume, for following the damn bitch.

And Yukie, for starting the 'bearing babies' argument.

Wow, Sakura has severe anger problems does she not? But wait! She has a great point to excel her anger out on them, pity her people.

"WHAT THE FUDGING HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! SCRAM, YOU IMBECILES!" roared Sakura. And at that, the bitches' brains clicked, and ran for dear life. Oh yes, life is great. JUST peachy.

Sasuke fake-coughed again, gaining the rabid Sakura's attention. Oh so clearly pissed by his presence, she screeched, "Need something, jackass? Something like an attitude check or a cough drop? You clearly NOT on my happy 'good list' at the moment; you, you, freak of nature with duck-ass hair… or is that cockatoo or chicken-ass hair?"

Sasuke stared at her like she had magically grown three heads. Sakura grabbed her collar of her shirt and pulled on it lightly; she cleared her throat and took a deep, calm breath.

_'Okay I can do this! I won't have one of my temper tantrums like I did in Las Vegas. That almost got me in jail, and jail is scary.' _Sakura thought as she shook in anger.

"…Excuse me. Now where was I? Oh yes! YOU GODLIKE DIVINE CREATURE THAT JUST HAD TO STEP ON THIS CRAPPY PLANE AND CAUSING UPROAR WITH FANGIRLS FROM PLANET SKANK! WHY DON'T YOU TRY MAKING SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE MISERABLE, HUH? Just when I started--" She was oh-so politely interrupted from two words from the Uchiha, "Hn, thanks."

-insert rewind sound here-

Sakura's eyes turned into saucers, and she cried, "OH MY GOD! The apocalypse has come! Mr. I'm-too-good-for-my-first-class-seat thanked me! The world has come to an end, KEEP YOUR CHILDREN--"

Again she was interrupted, not by one person, but by the entire first and business class cabin, all saying the same thing, "SHUT UP YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

'_Geez, what got stuck up their ass today and died? Stupid grumpy people and their stupid choice of colorful words. Stupid Uchiha-san and his bimbo fangirls. I HATE YOU ALL'_

Mumbling a feeble sorry, she turned to the somewhat amused man before her, Uchiha Sasuke. Being the random PMSing woman she was, she chirped with a happy smile plastered on her face, "Uchiha-san, what would you like for dinner this evening?"

**x.x.x.x.x**

_**(Air Crew Section)**_

Dipping her specially brought (from USA) Twinkies, Ino dipped it into her coffee, devouring the snack like she hadn't eaten for years. The blond moaned in satisfaction; it was a guilty pleasure. What Ino didn't seem to notice was that someone else was slacking off like her. The worst part is: the mysterious slacker had a fetish for Twinkies as well.

Uh-oh.

'_Screw that diet for now! Twinkies rock your socks! Especially with coffee'_ the Twinkie eater thought. Suddenly, she heard some rustling from behind her, and as she turned around, her Twinkies were GONE!

Oh, the bitch who stole her precious Twinkies were going down TODAY! Ino narrowed her eyes and sharpened her ears, trying to sense some kind of noise or sight.

-RIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP! MUNCH MUNCH, CRUNCH-

There goes Twinkie number 1…

Ready to kill, and armed with a mug filled with coffee in her right hand, Godzilla-Ino swerved and stomped towards the munching noise. With a crazed roar, she cornered the thief. Guess who the unsuspecting thief was? If you can't, let us have a quiz, children!

-e.e.e.e.e.e-

**Who was poor thief/victim that took Ino's Twinkies?**

a. Keiko AKA Slut A

b. Tenten

c. Shikamaru.

And herreee are the results! If you chose A, you are stupid because she doesn't touch any food whatsoever, and she has a phobia of Twinkies. If you chose B, Tenten despises American cakes with a passion, so she is totally out. Now we are left with C. Now if you smart people figured that out, you are… CORRECT!

-insert confetti here-

What? Did you really expect to win something? HAHA! You expected wrong, now keep on reading the story, just keep on reading...

-e.e.e.e.e.e-

"You. Stole. My. TWINKIES! Revenge is MINEEEEEEE!" Ino cried childishly, raising her hands up for the dramatic effect. Being one of those girls that are just too caught up in the moment, she didn't realize that she spilt her coffee on the unsuspecting Shikamaru. And since, out of pure hate for the death of the delicious snack, she cried, "Oh yeah, FEEL DA BURRRN!"

It was a picturesque moment, well, in slow motion. The hot coffee slooowly spilt out of the cuppp, and poured dooown on Shikamaru's shirt, burning him slightly. See? I'm even typing in slow motion just for the effect. Oh yeah, go me!

Now, Time the Time Goddess **(A/N:** Made that up people**)**, having to be the impatient bitch she was, decided to speed up time again. Now, everything went on Shikamaru, including Ino. And being the klutz she was, she ended up on top of him, face buried in the crook of his neck, and bust pressed up against his coffee-stained shirt.

"Argh! Ino! What the hell were you doing?" Shikamaru cried, well, at least _tried to cry._

"Whaddaya mean 'What am I doing?' huh? You're the one that stole MY Twinkies, you, you, LAZY-ASS!" pouted Ino. Since her lips protruded slightly, they brushed Shikamaru's neck very lightly, making him turn a slight shade of red.

"Hey, I like them, so when I get an opportunity to eat some, I attack, like any other self-respecting man that has a fetish for Twinkies. Now get off you troublesome woman!"

Blushing, Ino attempted to move, but she couldn't, since she was held back by Shikamaru's arm around her petite frame. She retorted, "Well, you ain't all that self-respecting at the moment, because your arms are latched around my damn waist! Let me go, and I will help you clean up!" At that, the poor coffee-stained fool dropped his arms off the girl like she was an alien. A very pwetty and sexy alien. One that had alluring baby blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair.

Ino walked towards the sink near the bar **(A/N:** Keep in mind that it is a v-e-r-y large aircraft, with the cool bars and big seats and all**)** and dipped the cloth into lukewarm water. That special cloth was not meant to be used for the shirt, since the coffee stain was barely noticeable on the black fabric, but instead it was used to clean up Shikamaru's face and arms. Once it was damp enough, she ushered Shikamaru to a seat and sat him down.

She started at the neck, where the coffee looked most prominent; her hands moved in soft soothing circles, careful not to irritate the slightly scalded skin. Feeling way too damn good, Shikamaru let out a sigh of content. Once she was done with both sides, she proceeded to do his ehem, chest. With the dark shade of red painted on her cheeks, she told Shikamaru to unbutton his shirt.

Caught by surprise, the pineapple-haired man (that sounds so funny) obliged, smirking at the blonde's blush; he slowly opened up each button, prolonging her suffering. By the time he was finished, Ino was so red that it made tomatoes put to shame. Timidly, she cleaned all around his front, taking note that he had a buff six-pack. Yum yum…

'_Bad Ino! No bad thoughts! Don't jump the guy, he's your half-enemy that's unbelievably hot!'_ she chanted inwardly like a mantra. It was working, just until, he took her hand, the one with the towel, and brushed it against his chest, somewhere where the heart was situated. "Ino, you're slowing down. Did the sugar from the Twinkies get to you, you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru smirked.

Coming back to earth (after feeling Shikamaru's slightly callused hands on hers), Ino snapped, "You're the one to talk! Just be happy that that I didn't kill you right then and there, you lazy bastard! And if I don't get thanks from you after this, I will PERSONALLY castrate you later on!" She buttoned up his shirt for him, and huffed, attempting to walk away. Again, she was misled from her original plan because she was spun around towards that insufferable idiot.

Advancing on the shocked girl, Shikamaru leaned in closer towards Ino, Twinkie-breath fanning out on her face. Ino stuttered, "Sh-Shikamaru, what a-are you do-doing?"

"Giving you your thank you, you troublesome girl." Shikamaru said, with lips brushing her cheek, about to get to their destination…

Until the air-bitches came.

"Like, oh my god! Shika-kun, is like, making out, with like, Ino-freak! We better like, report this to Sakura-san, now! Then we get to see Sasuke-kunnnnn!" Yukie said in a mean I'm-so-going-to-tell tone. At that, the three sluts sped off towards the first class cabin, arguing about Sasuke.

'_Sakura-chan, please have one of your smart moments and not believe those airheads!'_ Ino gasped inwardly, chasing after the others, with Shikamaru hot on her tail.

**x.x.x.x.x**

_**(First Class Section)**_

oO Sasuke's POV Oo

"Uchiha-san, what would you like for dinner this evening?" The bipolar bubblegum haired girl asked me. Sometimes I wonder if she's crazy, like the rest of my friends.

"Hn" I smirked. She's going to be pissed off in three, two, one…

"Oh no no no, Uchiha-san, I won't fall for the 'piss-the-air-hostess-off' act again. No siree!" Pinky ignored me.

Hn, she didn't get mad, since she bluntly ignored me. Woah, rewind! How dare she? Uchiha Sasuke, CEO of the Uchiha Corps, does NOT get ignored. Oh yeah, Pinky, you asked for it.

"Hn"

"Is 'hn' a grunt? Word? Hamster noise? Mating call—pretend I didn't just say that."

"Hn"

"Maybe it's a yes! Or is that a no?"

"Hn"

"It must be a yes. Since if it is a no, you just answered my question as a no, so it means that it can't be no. The only of opposite of no, is yes, so hn is yes! Oh yeah, I am so smart!"

She's crazy, I swear. "Hn"

"Hey… Uchiha-san, what if it's a maybe? It's logical since I asked you that question and you said Hn, which I thought was no at first—"

"Shut up, Pinky." Her eyebrow twitched, like as in it was just about to fall off. Alas, I finally got my revenge.

"Excuse me? You're the one that can't seem to answer simple questions, weirdo! Now tell me what you want or I will FORCE it out of you!" the girl screeched. Damn, she's sounding like a fangirl on crack. Maybe she IS on crack, or she's a fangirl in disguise… Or worse, she may be BOTH!

"Hn, I want tomatoes."

"THANK YOU, GOD-- hold on, what? I don't see no tomatoes on the menu. Oh my gosh; you can't read either?! Why must I serve a retard? What have I done wrong, god?" I blink as she raised her hands up to the ceiling.

Talk about over-dramatic.

"Okay, fine. I did do A LOT of bad and stupid things, but whoever stole Ino-pig's sandwich in the 1st grade was NOT my fault, right…?" Pinky rambled on and on until I put my hand on top of her mouth. Ew, I better disinfect that later on, fangirl germs are extremely lethal…

"Well, since you ARE the so-called head air-hostess around here, I expect you, as a customer to get me tomatoes. Insolent peasant…" I retorted. Oh yeah, I really pissed her off now.

"Oh yeah, sure, Mr. _Royal Pain in the Ass_! That will happen when pigs fly." She said. Miraculously, a flying pig passed by. Weird.

In your face, crazy freak. "Didn't you see that flying pig just over there? No matter, get me my tomatoes." She was too busy gapping to comprehend my simple words.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sooo…" What is it with this girl? She just ignored me again! Not so nice on my ego here, Pinky.

Instead of giving a normal human's reply to that, I just glared at her.

"Hello? I said 'so' to start a conversation! I mean, you seriously need to get some vocabulary help. Freak of nature."

…Obviously she was oblivious to the Uchiha Death Glare ©. Wait a second, did she just insult me? Oh yeah, this pink fangirl is goin' down.

"Anyways, because of your mental retard-ism, I shall ask you a simple question that I'm sure all mankind will know: How do the fangirls know you?" she asked. Finally: a sensible question of sorts. It's not everyday a woman asks you a question that ISN'T disturbing and related to some part of the body, if you know what I mean.

"I'm CEO of this company Leaf Airways, and I own half of the Uchiha Corps. Why? Is it anything to you?" I replied in a reasonably monotone voice. How stupid is she? She doesn't know me: THE Uchiha Sasuke. Still, that may be because she lived in a cave. Hn, a cave-dwelling fangirl, how nice.

For once, she didn't reply. A moment of silence please…

… Enough silence. Speak woman, speak!

"Whaaaaaaa?" Wow, that took 1 minute and 9.43 seconds for her to reply. What's up with that? None the less, I made her shut up for the heavenly amount of a minute and nine seconds.

"Hn"

Suddenly, out of no where, those damned fangirls came. Are there more of their kind somewhere stowed inside the baggage compartment, listening in? Oh yeah, now I'm just being paranoid.

I was greeted by a bone-crushing hug by the girl from what I recall, Keiko. "SASSSUUUUKE-KUNNNNNNNNN! I MISSED YOU!"

Hn, yeah right, she was gone for only 15 minutes. Man, these girls got issues. I heard a burst of hysterical laughter, coming from the insane Pinky. What's her problem; I'm having my lungs crushed at the moment! So I did the only thing I could do. Cough.

This time, another weirdo came up to join this cabin once again. The said girl squealed, "KEIKO! You're strangling Sasuke-kun, not to mention MY MAN!"

Great, Bitch #3 has arrived. "KYAAAAAAA! SASUKE-CHAN!"

Anyone else? Hold on, is that a blonde streak?

"WAIIIIIT, SAKURA-CHAN! I CAN EXPLAIN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I GIVE THIS HUMAN SACRIFICE SHIKAMARU TO YOU!" Someone that sounded like a friend to this 'Sakura' AKA Pinky exclaimed, begging for dear life. Behind her popped out a familiar face; Shikamaru. He's going to have to do a lot of explaining later when we get off the plane if I get him.

Even, with all this bubbliness, why am I feeling a killer aura beside me? Oh yes, that's Pinky.

"Ladies… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU GIRLS! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO TO THE AIR CREW SECTOR?! I WILL REPEAT THIS AGAIN; I WILL DEAL WITH YOU THERE! INO-PIG, YOU TOO!"

She paused and excused herself to me, "Excuse me Mr. Uchiha-san, I need to terminate these ladies, and I will get back to you if you need me. Have a good evening!"

Returning to the 'scared-out-of-their-stilettos' fangirls, she yelled, "RIIIIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU LADIES ARE GOING DOWN FIRST?"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**Finishing author's note: **Chapter Two of (undecided name here) finished. I admit; I tried with the humor, but it just wasn't working with me. The 'humor' juices inside my brain was just on the brink of nothing, so I apologize if it's un-funny.

The reason was that I was down with the Writers' Block flu. Anyways, I am aiming for 25 reviews, so please do me the utmost courtesy of two things:

1) Tell me what you want for the title (poll is on my profile page, take it)

2) Review.

Also, shelvesinthecloset wanted some InoxShika, so that part was for you (if you read it).

_**BETA READING(S) BY: Miss Itachi Uchiha & DemonicAngel08 AKA panda-chan**_

_**I repeat: give me your feedback on your preference on the title, people.**_

Sakura Panda-chan over and out…


	4. Touchdown

**Author's Note: **Hn, there's nothing much to say here since I usually write all my witty and interesting bits and pieces on my profile. Anyways, like I said, my summer vacation is only going to be here for a month and a half (harsh, yes) and I'm pretty much going to have a limited time to write stuff since it'll be hard for me to access a computer.

Since I can't figure out what else to do with this chapter, I decided to put more fluff here than humor. Don't ask why, but somehow I can't think up any funny comments whatsoever. Anyways, I hope to write up a few chapters with the help of my beta-readers, and hopefully they haven't given up on me yet.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my special friend who is moving away all alone in this cold COLD world, figuratively speaking of course. I hope you would enjoy this, and I apologize for not seeing you off. Thanks for being my friend and I hope we keep in touch, ne?

Continuing; as for those who actually took part in the poll, here are the results so far:

_My Airway Romance (as it is):_ 12 votes 52 percent

_The Twisted Sky Life of Haruno Sakura (Destiny921s):_ 7 votes 31 percent

_Our Twisted Sky Life:_ 3 votes 13 percent

_My Crazy Air-hostess:_ 1 vote 4 percent

_**Total Votes:**_ 23 votes

I say this once, and I'm probably going to repeat this like a broken record (bare with me): **VOTE ON THE POLL ABOUT YOUR TITLE PREFERENCES ASAP!**

If you don't want to see the drastic measures become real, I suggest you follow your beloved authoress' kind plea (more like threat) and vote. Since this is the third chapter, you people still have time. Sure I'm not expecting people to vote like hell, but try to get a little more in so that I can know what a majority of everyone thinks, okey dokey?

**Story Title: **My Airway Romance (temporarily under construction)

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura is your average air hostess/doctor-in-training. She has an average pay salary and uniform, and works as the co-captain of her team of other Leaf Airway hostesses (with Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten). Enter Uchiha Sasuke, egotistical new Chief Executive Officer/CEO (n00b) of Leaf Airways with his team of Chief Officers: Uzumaki Naruto (Chief Operating Officer/COO), Hyuuga Neji (Chief Finance Officer/CFO), and undercover Nara Shikamaru (Chief Managing Officer/CMO). As the bane of their existence, Sakura and the others will have to 'serve' those insufferable men excluding Shikamaru throughout the time period of 6 months. Sounds long enough to fall in love, right?

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ShikaIno.

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Panda63 doesn't own Naruto, a certified manga genius does. But she DOES own 2.61, a couple of cheap bouncy balls, and a key chain. Hell yeah, beat that.

* * *

"Insert text here" – a person(s) talking

Insert text here – normal text

**-insert action here-** – something done by someone/noise

'_Insert text here'_ – someone's thoughts

'**Insert Text here' **– Inner thoughts

**(A/N:** Insert text here**)** – Author's note

_Flashback/Diary entry_ – self-explanatory

Song lyrics here – lyrics of a song

**xX Chapter Here Xx **– starting chapter

_**(Location)**_ – Unless you're a retard, you should understand that.

oO Someone's POV Oo– On occasions/chapters there will be a character's POVs popping up around, but it's mainly a third person POV. When you see the start/end of a diary entry, it's Sakura's POV.

* * *

**xX Chapter Three: Touchdown (Not the football one) Xx**

Since I know you lovely readers just love to read my lovely recaps, I will be the sadistic authoress and tell you that you're not getting any today. Why? Because I have better things to do and I'd rather not waste my time describing the R-rated violence and foul language that ensued behind that teensy weensy 'Aircrew' curtain. I'm too kind to leave it up to your imagination.

… No, not _those_ kinds of thoughts!

**x.x.x.x.x**

Traditionally, the air crew were known to leave the aircraft last, saluting the (migraine suffering) customers. In this case, screw tradition; at least that was what Sakura thought when she burst out the doors of the plane.

"LAND! SWEET NON-MOVING LAND! OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU SO!" Sakura collapsed in the middle, giving a freak show for everyone who wanted to watch. About to burst with immense speed to get out of the gate, Sakura was held back by people whom we call her friends.

"Sakura-chan, please don't act like a crazy freak. You-you're being embarrassing." stuttered Hinata.

"Saks, stop struggling! You are seriously messing up my hair!" Since I'm extremely bored, and I'm pretty sure you all want to waste you time at the beginning of the chapter and _not get on with the story_, your absolutely lovely authoress presents you with a pop quiz!

-e.e.e.e.e.e-

**Who said that sentence "Saks, stop struggling! You are seriously messing up my hair!"?**

a. Tenten-panda

b. Ino-pig

c. Suzume (Slut I)

Now, to the results we go! For those of you who chose B, you thought in the most logical manner, but yet it's wrong. C is also a reasonable answer, but let us think: Is Suzume really going to able to put her paws on Sakura? No I don't think so.

A is the correct answer! Believe it or not, tomboy Tenten doesn't allow just ANYONE to mess up her Princess Leia 'panda ears'.

-e.e.e.e.e.e-

"HARUNO SAKURA! IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE I SWEAR ON ALL MY TWINKIES, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER A LIFE WORSE THAN HELL A MILLION TIMES!" Ino shrieked. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks; even the Eskimos dropped their fishing poles upon hearing the words 'swear on all my Twinkies' and they were in the North Pole. Those words just don't come out of Ino's mouth. Even Sakura didn't move; she knew the utter seriousness of this declaration.

"Oh yeah, hail the power of the Twinkies." Ino smirked, ignoring everyone's stares because she was a natural-born attention grabber. She shoved Sakura inside the plane, and told the customers that the situation was taken cared of.

Seeing that everyone was still unblinking, unmoving, and not breathing—I mean, still breathing—Tenten hollered, "What are you people looking at?! Beat it you brainless cross-eyed whales!"

-ten seconds later (tick tock)-

And now the people move. More like crammed at the door to get away from the insane 'whale-calling' people. They were faster than army ants ready to attack a lollipop.

"SAYONARA SUCKAS! I HOPE WE NEVER SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN!" waved Tenten.

No one was left to verbally abuse on the plane anymore. Well, all except for a duck-haired godlike divinity who just smirked out of pure amusement at the scene he witnessed beforehand.

Realizing the bane of her existence was still breathing her air, Sakura glared at the said man and asked, "Why are _you_ still here? Are you waiting around for some other freak show to be put up for your entertainment?"

"I'm glad that you noticed you were a freak of nature. But no, I have other better things to do; I'd rather go to a monastery and eat like a rabbit for the rest of my life than see you, Pinky, again." Sasuke replied and he made a move for the door. He would've gotten through, if the fangirls didn't get there first. This time, they had hunted in packs.

With a fire burning in her eyes, she was literally acting like a furious bull. Don't ask why it got her all fired up, but it just happened.

'**Do I sense some jealousy in here?**'Inner Sakura tormented our dear little air hostess. Being the intellectual one of a kind lady she was, Sakura grunted at her inner's comment. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself down until there was practically no emotion in her voice. That, my friends, is very scary indeed.

"Ladies, remember what I said about keeping your hands to yourselves?" she leveled her voice to that of something close to a whisper "How many times have I told you not to look at hot guys like a piece of meat? And, what did you do?

"You delusional bimbos just couldn't keep your paws off, hm? How dare you call yourselves air-hostesses of Leaf Airways when you're molesting the bloody CEO! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Sakura roared, making the Uchiha smirk even wider. Seeing that smirk, Pinky—I mean Sakura, punched Sasuke and screamed at him too, "Wipe that smirk off your face. JUMP OFF A CLIFF, WHY DON'T YOU?"

"If you know what's good for you, ladies I suggest you get off the customer and go clear your immigration before Sakura-san here blows a capillary." Shikamaru told the rabid fangirls. Since he was the second hottest guy in their vicinity, they scurried off the plane to abide his wishes. Not before blowing kisses to Sasuke, giving him a 'free show' and slipping numbers into his jacket.

"Pinky, where did you learn how to punch so hard?" Sasuke groaned, clutching his sore arm. Screw the Uchiha pride, it hurt like hell.

Regaining part of her sanity, it was Sakura's turn to smirk, "Pft, what a wimp, you can't even take a punch from a girl. I taught myself to punch assholes like you, and now I know all that training finally came into handy."

"Hn, you must've just used that as an excuse to get your fangirl hands on me. Now I've got more fangirl germs to disinfect, and yours will be the hardest to come off."

Infuriated, she moved forward to face him with each step, "Excuse me? Me, of all people, a fangirl? I've seen better guys, those who have a head that isn't the size of the universe. In fact, everyone is better than you, even our dearest _gay _co-pilot, Sai, can stand a better chance with me."

Sasuke was suddenly aware of how the crazy air-hostess' sea-foam green eyes were mesmerizing amongst her strangely beautiful features. Staring straight into those dancing emerald orbs, he questioning her, "Are you saying that you want to go out with me?"

With a scoff, Sakura edged so close that even their bodies were merely millimeters away from connecting, "Not in your wildest dreams, Mr. Uchiha." Her friends were shocked at their best friend go so dangerously close to the man; even Shikamaru and the remaining (non-bitchy) air crew looked interested.

Bending down to the woman's ear, Sasuke whispered, making sure that his minty breath fanned out hotly against her ear, "Are you sure about that, dear Pinky?" At that, he nodded at Shikamaru and left the plane without a word.

Stunned, poor Sakura just stood there looking as stupid as she usually would. Then she wondered, "Is it me, or do all rich and famous people have naturally minty fresh breath? Maybe that's how we simple folk are set apart from those rich bastards!"

And maybe, just maybe that small little phrase was right...

**x.x.x.x.x**

_**(Hong Kong Airport Baggage Claim)**_

oO Tenten's POV Oo

"Stupid worthless best friends. Stupid perverts attempting to get a flash. STUPID STUPID LUGGAGE!" I mumbled to herself, miserable because I was forced, like a maid, to get all of our bags from the baggage claim. Okay, fine; I got the smallest straw, but I swear they all plotted against me I TELL YOU! They are evil in the most innocent form, even Hinata-chan!

Okay, okay, maybe I'm overreacting a little TOO much. But, I have a good reason! Psh, you'd think that the air crew would have special baggage claim services, ut NOOOO they decided to take away said services to piss people like ME off. Suddenly, out of no where, some psycho decided to get into MY personal bubble, and we fell down in a compromising position. No one, and I repeat NO ONE, get's into the little invisible circle when I'm being my inner drama queen.

"Oi, you with the buns, watch where you're going!" the idiot shouted above me—wait, what? What the HECK did he say?

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"You heard me, Buns." Since I am still flat on my face on something considerably hard, I couldn't attempt to punch the guy's lights out, so I pretty much had to lift my head up to see the loser's face as I was lying down face-first on his chest. Hold up; his CHEST?!

That is probably irrelevant information now. What I saw, was not so ugly after all. From what I can see from here, he had chocolate brown locks and a nicely built body. OH yes, the guy was GORGEOUS, but with pearl white eyes that had no pupils.

Hmm, maybe he's blind…

That caused the hottie-with-silky-brown-hair to turn to look at me angrily. Shit, did I just say that aloud?

"Oh my GOD! I said that aloud; sorry to offend you! Please forgive me, god of cheesy shampoo commercial hair." That got him even more upset. Damn his beautiful face, it looks perfect even when it's angry!

Finally, the divinity spoke, "First of all, Buns, stop straddling me. Second of all, I'm not blind, baka." Okay, fine; he's extremely hot but that's all that's going for him. This asshole does NOT know this Tenten.

I let go of the son of a bitch, and then stood up to brush off the 'arrogance germs' he transmitted to me by making human contact. "Okay pal, so you say you're not blind. But you seriously are since YOU bumped into ME, therefore causing this collision. So stop calling me 'Buns', apologize to me, and we'll call it a day, hm?"

At that, this hot dude just smirked. Oh god, I just really REALLY want to punch his pretty little face in right now. "I'm sorry, Buns, but we have a slight misunderstanding. You were busy with muttering to your boobs to pay attention to where I was going, so you bumped into me. And on top of that, you called me blind."

What is it with this guy and my chest?! I mean seriously, BUNS? My cleavage doesn't stick out _that_ much!

…Maybe that's an understatement considering my uniform can be passed off as an outfit for a prostitute. Let me rephrase that: At least it doesn't stick out as much as Hinata-chan's. No offense to her or anything, since it is a fact and all. Not that I was paying special attention to my best friend's ehem, _cleavage_. That's some random pervert's job in the first place.

Oh-kay, excuse the rambling. Continuing here; now where was I?

"Alright Mr. Hothead. What. Is. Your. Obsession. With. My. Chest?! Stop calling me Buns or I'll…" God, his ivory eyes made me lose the threat that I SO had. Does he know that he has this effect on the female (and possibly) male population?

"Or you'll what? What will a harmless air hostess do to me?" said 'blind' guy cut in arrogantly. Oh, I think you're making a grave mistake here, dude. THE Tenten can whoop your pervers-

"Since you're too stupid to comprehend my words, let's just be on our way to get our bags and hope to never see each other again, Buns. Deal?" He cut me OFF! That little shithead will get a thrashing of a lifetime.

Just as I was fuming my ass off, he walked off like the matter was settled. How extremely rude! Maybe I acted like an alien, but aliens need respect too, right?

Right, never mind. Tenten shall have the last word! Yosh! "I have a name, blindy! It's Tenten, ya hear?!" I kinda screamed across the entire baggage corridor, like I was crazy. Who knew that guy could walk that fast; the freaking speed-walker. Wait, did I smell like the garbage the air-bitches claim is 'perfume' again?

Oh shit, I lost an _extremely _hot guy because I smelt like tar. Poo-ey.

oO Normal POV Oo

As people stared at Tenten weirdly, Neji inwardly snickered at the interesting girl Fate threw unto him. _'Hn, Buns was interesting. But I guess Fate must have been on high with Kami-sama and made me collide with her. Is my hair really that of shampoo commercials?'_ Subconsciously Neji ran his hand through his brown straight locks, flipping it like a model. A female model.

Tenten painfully got over the fact that she'll never see that hot guy again, and decided to continue on to do the original job she was assigned with. Rushing towards Belt 5, she saw a flash of the same pin-straight brown hair. Shrugging it off as a hallucination, she spotted their bags. Ironically, their suitcases were the most feminine colors ever possible, so it was never too hard to spot. She grabbed Sakura's hot pink suitcase which was thankfully next to Ino's baby blue one. Then she spotted her pastel green one, with Hinata's lavender suitcase following shortly after.

As Tenten got closer to the gang lounging at the open cafe, Ino screamed, "What the HELL took you so long?! My dead granny could've walked faster than you! Besides, I was hoping you would've come a little faster so that I could change out of this uniform! Not that I mind hot guys staring at me or anything, but still."

"So much for being grateful, Ino-pig." Tenten grumbled, taking her seat on a plush sofa. Hinata giggled and playfully hit Ino's head, telling her to apologize.

"Really, what held you up, Tenny? Your latté that we ordered for you got cold already." Sakura, the saint, said oh so kindly.

Tenten stayed stubborn and refused to tell them anything. Getting suspicious, Ino ordered imperiously, "Spill the beans Tenten."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y-E-S. Yes."

"Wow, I never knew you could spell such a _complicated _word Ino. Anyways, no."

"YES!"

"No."

"YESSSSSSSS"

Just as Tenten was about to retort, Sakura lost her cool and screamed, "Shut up, biatches! Ten, just tell us what held you up and Ino-pig, if that damned word comes out of your little mouth again, I swear I will make your face so ugly that blind people will scream in agony at the sight of you!"

"Calm, Sakura-chan, we don't want you to blow up." the recently quiet Hinata commented, as she urged Tenten to cough up a confession. And Tenten did. How, you may ask? Hinata used the horrid, the disastrous… Puppy dog eyes.

Explaining it in full detail, Tenten went on and on, "And just when I was going to deliver a kick-ass insult, that super hot blind dude ran away like the wind!"

"Did someone just say I was hot, Buns?" Some anonymous guy said, not too behind her. Tenten, recognizing that husky (and 'seductive') voice was shaking from embarrassment and anger at the same time. Turning around, she was greeted not by one hot guy, but by three others as well. Guess who?

"You, hot? Heh, not only are you blind, but your hearing is impaired as well! Besides, why are you here anyways?" Tenten retorted to said pearly-eyed guy AKA Neji. Behind him, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru were there witnessing the verbal thrashing with mild amusement.

"Hate to break it to you, but we're not just here for you. You're not that hot to have us come to you, so don't get your hopes up too much." said Neji, smirking at her as she was fuming but unable to speak, "Hinata-sama, I see you're here with them as well."

Apparently Neji wasn't the only one who knew a person from the group. One blond _loudmouth _exclaimed, "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Yep, that's Uzumaki Naruto for you. The stupid loud mouth whose mouth seemingly got separated from his non-existent brain.

"Shut up, Naruto! You making a scene!" hushed Sakura as she bonked him on the head. Obviously she didn't realize that she caused at least half of the commotion in the first place. Everyone's attention was reverted to the two, including the passer-bys.

"Dobe, you know Pinky?" Sasuke questioned, wondering how his best friend and the lunatic of a fangirl/air hostess knew each other.

"Yeah, I met her because she was working with Tsunade-'baa chan. What's it to ya, teme?" Naruto bit back. Well, since Naruto had close relations with the Hokage, he knew a few people, and rubbed it into anyone's face at any chance he got. That's because he wanted to be the next president, and loved to tell that to everyone as well.

"Nothing, just that two crazy hyper people go quite well together." Sasuke said in his I-am-so-much-better-than-you voice. That got little Sakura-chan very angry, "Oi, what's your problem? At least people like us _socialize_ unlike YOU!"

"Yeah, teme!"

"Hn, dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

Naruto was muffled by Sakura because she was tired of those one-word arguments. As she was doing that, Tenten was gaping, "You-you're COUSINS?!" to the Hyuuga companions.

Shyly, Hinata replied, "Yeah, Tenny. Sorry for me being rude, Tenten, meet Hyuuga Neji. Neji-nii san, meet Tenten."

"And you aren't blind, but you have Hinata-chan's same eyes as well?!" said Tenten, apparently still in shock. Neji smirked out of pure amusement at the girl's shock, and nodding towards her to clarify that he WASN'T blind after all.

"Yes, dimwit. Anything else you need to know?" Neji calmly stated as Hinata was attempting to revive the currently unconscious Tenten, stifling her giggles. Poor her, Hinata I mean. Seriously, she just found out that one of her best friends actually straddled her older cousin and called him blind; who _wouldn't_ die of laughter from that?

Suddenly, Ino decided to redirect her attention from Shikamaru to face the Hyuuga duo. She gasped, "So you're the hot guy that Tenten was talking about? Man, I thought her hormones would never start working because she never gave that kind of comment just to anyone!"

Somehow Tenten miraculously regained consciousness, glaring daggers at Ino, and said, "Ino-pig, if you know what's good for you, you better shut your big fat mouth. That or else you will suffer a pain worse than death…" -insert knuckle-cracking sounds here-

Now insert the sound of said blond girl wimpering here!

"So you DID call me hot after all?" Neji said triumphantly, smirking that she was caught guilty of calling him hot.

Then again, his victory only lasted for a mere second of his life, since sweet Tenten decided to direct her fury to him, "And YOU, boy, will not be exempted from my punishment. You just pop out of no where and decide to trip me, and then you tell me you're Hinata-chan's cousin! What kind of shit are you?!"

"Now now, Buns; no need to go all psycho on me. Just take a deep breath and exhale."

"What, you're my yoga instructor now? You have no AUTHORITY over me!"

"Exha-"

"You dipshit, go and rot in hell!" Now, all of her friends' eyes were on her, seeming very interested to witness the death of Hinata's cousin. To theirs and the guys' surprise, Neji made Tenten shut up. By the unconventional method of sealing her lips with his; how smart.

Tenten was beyond shocked, frozen, and practically on Cloud Nine as her best friend's cousin kissed her out of nothing. And damn were they enjoying themselves, even if Neji only did so to 'shut her up'.

Just when Neji was about to deepen the kiss, the dimwit whom we formally know as Naruto interrupted randomly, "Oi, Neji. Why are you kissing her?"

The two broke apart, breathless from their spontaneous kiss. Neji decided to glare at the blond haired fool, and just as he was going to insult his stupidity, both Sakura and Sasuke beat him to it.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sakura yelled as she punched his puzzled face, angry that he disturbed her best friend who she assumed was enjoying herself.

"Hn, usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked as Sakura bashed up his best friend. Hinata, taking pity on the poor blond who was abused by her pink-haired best friend's inhuman strength, rushed to get him to her seat. She let the blond boy's head rest on her lap, slowly trying to wake him. Knowing that everyone else was doing their own thing, she doubted that attention would be paid to her for letting Uzumaki-san to stay with her.

And poor Naruto could only groan and everyone else ignored him pointedly. What a sad person...

Suddenly, Ino finally asked a smart question. She peered at the four 'delicious-looking' men, and asked, "Hey, how do you guys know each other? I mean, Uchiha-san, you're the CEO, but how about Hyuuga-san and Uzumaki-san?"

Seeing as the question was directed to him, Sasuke replied, "A CEO needs henchmen—I mean subordinates as well. This knocked-out dobe is my Chief Operating Officer, and Neji is the Chief Finance Officer."

At the introduction of their titles, Tenten's and Sakura's jaws dropped. Sakura, still bewildered that such an idiot would be hired to be a COO of a company as big as the Uchiha's, and asked the onyx-eyed CEO, "Is this some kind of sick joke? Naruto is a COO? No way in hell, because seriously, he can only count up to twenty using his fingers and toes!"

"Jealous of his job I see, Pinky." retorted the Uchiha. For the first time in his life, he was actually defending his best friend's pride and integrity. Let's hope he never has to do that again, ne?

"No, just sad for his condition to work with such a prick like you!"

During Sasuke's and Sakura's verbal war, Tenten pointed an accusing finger towards Neji, and yelled, "You're the bloody CFO?! What else are you, huh? Clark Kent?!"

"Other than being Hinata's cousin and CFO, I'm just the random person that kissed you."

"That's besides the point! And who the HELL gives random strangers kisses? I, I…"

"liked it?" Neji smirked hopefully. 'This girl is very interesting, and amusing to watch her reactions.' he thought inwardly.

"No way in hell, dude. I think I need to sand my lips away to get the disgusting taste off my precious mouth."

The only people who didn't seem to be bothered by their friends' fight were Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru and Ino, who somehow got popcorn out of thin air, were watching their friends. The only sound they made was munching on their popcorn. That is, until Ino asked, "Shikamaru, if they're the heads of the corporation, how do you know them?"

"They're old friends. Just saw them here at this airport, so we decided to get together again, like old times." Shikamaru lied, hoping that she didn't ask anymore. Thankfully his prayers were answered, and Ino didn't go any further into the subject.

Meanwhile, Hinata was still cradling Naruto's head, until Naruto groaned painfully, causing the Hyuuga heiress to giggle. As Naruto tried to get up, he was greeted by a sight that his pervert of an ex-sensei would die for: Hinata's 'rack'. It caused our dear perverted Naruto to blush a slight shade of pink, worrying Hinata. "Uzumaki-san, are you alright?"

"Itai, 'ttebayo." Naruto groaned, clutching his head, while closing his eyes. Hearing a melodious giggle, he cracked one ocean blue eye at his attendant and asked, "Eh? What's so funny?"

Seeing that her giggle was heard, Hinata turned tomato red, and muttered, "No-nothing, Uzumaki-san. A-are you o-okay? Sakura-chan was r-rough, no?"

"Hehe, Sakura-chan's always like that, dattebayo!" Noticing Hinata's pale orbs, he suddenly asked, "You're related to NEJI? Woah!"

Nodding quietly, Hinata reached down and touched Naruto's forehead with her small hand. Unfortunately, her breasts nearly squashed into Naruto's face, making the pink tint become one darker shade. "Everything seems to be fine, Uzumaki-san. Do you think you can get up?"

The now red Naruto sat up as straight as a fence, looking anywhere but the chest of the Hyuuga heiress. Embarrassed, he grinned, and said, "Sorry, Hyuuga-san for causing so much trouble. Sakura-chan always seems to like to punch me out!"

"E-eh, it-it's okay, Uzumaki-san."

"Since you helped me, please stop calling me Uzumaki-san! We're friends now, so call me Naruto, dattebayo!" the loudmouth proclaimed, disturbing the already disturbed customers of the café even more. Poor café, it's going to lose all of its business at the rate their group was going.

"Oh, okay. Ca-call me, hi-Hinata then." She blushed profusely, trying to hide her red face.

"Oi, Naruto. We're leaving, the limo is here!" Shikamaru drawled lazily. Outside the café, a black limo was indeed waiting. As for the rest of the girls, dark auras surrounded them, seeming ticked off and about to blow, no doubt because the men pissed them off greatly. Hinata, being the only sane one among her friends nodded to the guys, telling Naruto to go.

"Anyways, thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, a hint of pink still splashed cutely on his cheeks.

"Sayonara, Na-Naruto-kun!" replied Hinata as he grinned at her cheekily, giving her the peace sign as his friends dragged him out of the automatic doors. As she turned away from him, she immediately went to her friends; they were ready to burst with irritation and anger.

"That UCHIHA! How dare he insult my awesome pink locks! He told me that it wasn't natural to have bubblegum pink hair, and told me to dye it into a _normal _boring color like black!" Sakura glowered as she crushed the paper coffee cup in her hand.

Ino was no different; she also complained with anger that made her perfect hair unruly, "Shikamaru was so irritating! He only answered me vaguely when I asked him questions, putting my efforts of making conversations with him to waste. What kind of anti-social moron is THAT?!"

"And the nerve of your cousin, Hinata-chan! He. Kissed. Me. IN PUBLIC! Has he no shame?!" Tenten said shrilly, glaring at the calm Hinata as if it was her fault that her cousin was still on the face of the planet.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata answered all of them, "Sakura-chan, he must have thought it was amusing to see you bristling because of that comment. Don't let it get to you," turning towards Ino, she said "As for you Ino-chan, judging by his lazy appearance, he must've been too tired out by the long flight and probably wanted to have less distractions."

Last but not least, Hinata told Tenten, "Ten-chan, I know Neji can be very mean but it's not his fault. He likes to toy with people that interest him, and I think he honestly just kissed you to shut you up. In some countries, kissing people is a sign of friendship or greeting. You being an international air hostess should know that."

Tenten huffed indignantly, saying, "Well, I don't want his greeting. I'd rather die then lock lips with him again" When she remembered the incident, she started to turn pink.

Both Sakura and Ino forgot their own petty situations and decided to get a laugh out of teasing Tenten. Both of them were poking at Tenten's reddening cheeks and cooing about how their little Tenten has grown up. Ino, being bold (and not fearing her life) opened her mouth to tease Tenten further, but she was cut off by Sakura, "Tenten, we know you liked it… Come on Tenny, how was it like kissing one of the Chief Officers of the entire company?"

"Why don't you snog Uchiha-san and then you'll know what it's like, forehead!" Tenten grumbled. At that, Sakura turned pink with childish anger, that is, until Hinata bribed her with a cookie. As Sakura was deeply enjoying one of the café's cookies, Ino looked at Hinata with her baby blue eyes, begging her friend to give her a cookie as well. Sighing, Hinata got another one for the blond girl and one for Tenten as well. All three of them were munching the cookie like young children, savoring the tasty chocolate chips.

In between munches, Ino remembered, "Kuso! Our van I booked to get us to our hotel should've been waiting for half an hour already! Ladies, let's get to our hotel and enjoy Hong Kong!"

And that was that.

* * *

**Finishing author's note: **Owari. Chapter three of (still undecided name) has been completed. So sorry for such a long wait, I just couldn't help it. Nothing interesting had been going on in my life for so long that I had no inspiration whatsoever. I have this nagging feeling about something, and it had been eating away my creativity levels for weeks. Not too good for an authoress, huh?

As for the mixed up arguments and talks, I apologize if it was too hard to follow. I just couldn't help it because I didn't want anyone to be left doing nothing in this chapter, and just focus on Neji and Tenten. As for the humor, it has been lacking me for a while, so please excuse that as well. Honestly, it took a while to get this chapter to a somewhat decent state since I had very little help. Oh well.

I'm aiming for 50 reviews and I'll be a very happy camper. Remember to vote on the poll.

**DEDICATION TO: My awesome friend Elin-chan; at least if you do read my Naruto fanfic. Good luck X3**

_**BETA READING(S) BY: Guttersnipe & DemonicAngel08 AKA panda-chan**_

Sakura Panda-chan over and out…


	5. Spa Disasters and a Hotel Encounter

**Author's note:** Ergh, life is cruel. Do you know why? Because I been deprived of any sense of free time to type a single chapter. This file had been collecting dust and I was about to burst into tears seeing as to how pathetic my life actually is without fanfiction. Well, considering it IS nearly 3 am in the morning and I'm having a hysterical fit, I guess I should be in bed instead of letting my imagination off the leash at these wee hours of the morning, but screw that. You see, I've finished and completed something for another project that's completely 'hush hush' and since it hasn't been posted or anything yet, I've already decided to get on with chapter 4 of this good ol' story. Talk about being in a rush.

_My Airway Romance (as it is):_ 23 votes (57%)

_The Twisted Sky Life of Haruno Sakura (Destiny921s):_ 9 votes (22%)

_Our Twisted Sky Life:_ 5 votes (12%)

_My Crazy Air-hostess:_ 3 votes (7%)

_**Total Votes:**_ 40 votes

**Well, citizens of Fanfiction (dot) net, you people have only one more chapter's worth of time to vote until doom and destruction will ensue. That is, unless there is a clear view of what the title of this poor sad story will be. I mean, people COME ON; will it honestly _kill_ you to vote on the poll? Sure, there's about 40 votes but I'm aiming for 50 here, so yes, make your kind authoress happy. Only 10 more you know?**

**Story Title: **My Airway Romance (temporarily under construction)

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura is your average air hostess/doctor-in-training. She has an average pay salary and uniform, and works as the co-captain of her team of other Leaf Airway hostesses (with Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten). Enter Uchiha Sasuke, egotistical new Chief Executive Officer/CEO (n00b) of Leaf Airways with his team of Chief Officers: Uzumaki Naruto (Chief Operating Officer/COO), Hyuuga Neji (Chief Finance Officer/CFO), and undercover Nara Shikamaru (Chief Managing Officer/CMO). As the bane of their existence, Sakura and the others will have to 'serve' those insufferable men throughout the time period of 6 months. Sounds long enough to fall in love, right?

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTenten, ShikaIno.

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Panda63 doesn't own Naruto, let alone make a decent cup of coffee. Her name doesn't even show up when she Googles herself so how would she achieve the impossible?

* * *

"Insert text here" – a person(s) talking

Insert text here – normal text

**-insert action here-** – something done by someone/noise

'_Insert text here'_ – someone's thoughts

'**Insert Text here' **– Inner thoughts

**(A/N:** Insert text here**)** – Author's note

_Flashback/Diary entry_ – self-explanatory

Song lyrics here – lyrics of a song

**xX Chapter Here Xx **– starting chapter

_**(Location)**_ – Unless you're a retard, you should understand that.

oO Someone's POV Oo – On occasions/chapters there will be a character's POVs popping up around, but it's mainly a third person POV. When you see the start/end of a diary entry, it's Sakura's POV.

* * *

**xX Chapter Four: Spa Disasters and a Hotel Encounter Xx**

oO Sakura's POV Oo

_Date: March 22nd, 2008__  
Current mood: Completely relaxed, yet with a tinge of hatred for a certain Uchiha__  
Location: Reveling in the sheets of my uber-comfy hotel room_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so my inner was right_—_about the crappy trip and everything, but I made it ALIVE to Hong Kong! Bring out the champagne!_

_Diary, since you are utterly uneducated, and well, _blank_ about everything, you do not know of this Uchiha that brings down my mood. Well, not that I knew of this guy before the Hong Kong trip, but come on; I live in a cardboard box for God's sake (not literally)!__ Safe to say, I did my research, and he actually is a business tycoon, celebrity, and genius all rolled into one._

_Sure, he has an entire Wikipedia page (I swear he must be more famous than Obama) and you can find TONS of stuff about the guy just by Googling him, but since you have no hands, Diary, I'll just have to tell you all about him for you. From what I can tell from his creepy fangirl websites, he has a dad, mom, and an EXTREMELY hot older brother. And since the Uchiha-bastard has an elder bro, only half of the Uchiha business will be owned by him. Stupid rich he-whore._

_Back to that super hot brother of his_, _Uchiha Itachi. From what I gather, he's quite the brainy one, not to mention the uber-smexiness. He doesn't pay much attention to the family business though, but owns Mangekyo, a seriously famous club in Japan. Well, too bad he's taken; lucky bitch._

… _Moving on. I can't believe that the bastard is related to THAT hot of a guy, let alone has the same genes! I think the fugly Sasuke bastard must have been mixed up when he was born. His mother was probably one of those 50 year-olds with old eggs and stuff. Unless, that Sasuke-bastard really IS a blood relative of the Uchiha family, so no offense intended. Still, it's very hard to believe; dear Diary, don't you think so?_

_Fine, maybe I was lying when I said he was as ugly as cow crap with dead flies in it, but still; I have reasons for my dislike towards him. I mean, who CAN'T hate those drowning obsidian eyes, and fabulously pale skin? Any sane woman (such as myself) would hate him for being so damn beautiful._

_Perhaps 'beautiful' and 'Sasuke' don't fit well in the same sentence, but I just can't help it! It's said that he takes after his mom, and his brother takes after his dad, so his parents must went to the gene pool of Life and formed them as the beings of near-gods. Too bad Sasuke-bastard doesn't have a nice personality to go with it. Oh, why couldn't dear Kami-sama include that in the package?!_

_Apparently, his favorite foods are tomatoes and onigiri and his favorite colors are navy blue and black. Well, I wouldn't consider black as a color, but I guess the fangirl sites say otherwise. He has a cold demeanor and bastard-like tendencies__—HA, no doubt in that__. That information was not given in those websites (those mindless women described him as kind and sweet. WTF IS UP WITH THAT?), and yes, Diary, I was the one that added that EXTREMELY important detail. It makes me wonder how and why so many deranged chicks would want to worship that insufferable man._

_Fine, perhaps I come off as obsessed, but hate really does make me do crazy things! I think I should open up a 'WE HATE UCHIHA SASUKE' website and see how many hits it gets. Since he's such a rich moron, he owns a world-wide hotel chain as well, and we're staying in the Red Uchiwa as one of the perks of being part of the Leaf Airways crew members. He owns hotels. HOTELS!_

_I feel so proud that I openly dissed the Uchiha heir, but that might get me into a hell lot of trouble if he tattles on me. Also, my ultra super smart brain forgot a tiny little detail: we might have encounters with him and his posse. _

_Just my luck._

_On to other pressing matters! I see that Hinata-chan has taken a tiny little liking to Naruto-baka, hm? I mean, I wasn't that stupid not to realize her flushed face as she tried to calm us down after chatting with Naruto. Sure, anger blinds me, but matchmaking is also a pretty nice thing to think about. Diary, care to scheme with me and the rest of the girls to get Hinata on a date with him? I'll let you in on all our tactics… Who am I kidding? I wouldn't force those two into a blind date if they aren't willing! I mean, Naruto is a baka loudmouth and all, but he's quite nice if you get to know him._

_Ohmegee. I actually said something NICE about Naruto! Note to self: Watch out for hell-fires erupting from the ground and the sky falling._

_Well, that was hard to swallow. And remember on the plane? Yeah, I nearly fried my brain with all the anger from those stupid air-bitches. The good part was that I got Ino to spill the beans about what happened and how she became as red as a tomato. Hehe, turns out the 200 IQ genius DID make a move on our dear Ino-pig after all! Che, he's not the only smart one around here._

_But then again, when I talked to Shikamaru, he remained as unresponsive as ever. He didn't even blush at the thought when I asked (asking would be an understatement, dear naïve diary) him about it. All he said was "Troublesome..."_

_Okay, come on! Troublesome? No way, he must have been in denial. Perhaps he is afraid of women that blabber too much -cough- Ino-pig -cough-. But men don't do 'afraid' , they think of that as wimpy, so the only logical solution to this is that Shikamaru likes Ino, but is planted deep deep in the seas of denial, Either that, he's gay. Let's hope it's not the latter, shall we (for dear Ino-pig's sake)?_

_My hands are tired now, so I'm going to stop writing,_

_Your lovely Sakura-chan_

**x.x.x.x.x**

There was shouting and stomping outside the hallway, and somehow I had a bad feeling that I knew those shouting morons. Uh oh, I better hide my ultra awesome diary right then and fake sleep or else the world would have one less pink-haired chica like myself. Oh gods, I only have 30 seconds! Think fast, Sakura!

'**Why don't you just get into bed and hide the bloody diary in the drawer, genius?'**

'_Oh yeah, I forgot that. I never knew I'd say this, but thanks for the idea, biatch.'_

'**Don't mention it.'**

Have I ever told anyone that I have an odd relationship with the funny little Inner Me inside my head? Oh never mind that, I really had to hop into bed or else my head will be served on a silver platter for that mother fucker of a man, Sasuke, to laugh at. Jumping into the blood red duvet, I sneaked my little black book inside as I feigned sleep. Any moment, Ino and Tenten will give off that scary, serial killer aura because I messed up their spa plans.

"HARUNO SAKURA! I WILL WHIP YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT HINATA WILL BE ABLE TO USE YOUR INNARDS AS ICING FOR HER CAKE!" a screeching banshee was shouting on the other side of the door, and thankfully it stayed that way… for a moment. As I heard the key slotted into the card scan-y thing, I was literally trembling with fear.

There is nothing scarier than having two gal friends beating down your hotel door after screwing up their all-girls day out. I stared in horror as the doorknob turned. They won't give a shit whether or not I was asleep; all they will care about is to kick my behind to Pluto. I had to look asleep! It was as if it was in slow motion. As my 'lovely' friends entered the room, I could swear that the room's temperature dropped a few degrees. AND I HAVEN'T EVEN DRAFTED MY WILL YET!

… Though it's not as if I have anything to give away in my non-existent will. Anywho, I hoped that whoever was out there who knew my story would make sure that Sasuke came to my funeral in a hot pink leotard! And that they would take a video and bury it with me.

oO Normal POV Oo

"G-guys, n-no need to ov-over react. S-see? Sa-Sakura-chan is asleep right now." Hinata stuttered as she eyed her best friends warily. Personally, Hinata was slightly upset that she missed her massage because Tenten and Ino dragged her up, but she still had an ounce of her Hyuuga dignity. And common sense.

"No freakin' way! She will NOT just sleep through our spa rampage!" Tenten shrieked, and she ripped the duvet off the bed. Growling with her partner in crime, Ino, at her side, she moved closer to the 'sleeping' figure's body, and prepared to jump on it.

Before she could pounce, Sakura cracked and burst out in tears, "I'M SOWWY, SO SO SOWWY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME INO-CHAN AND TENNY-CHAN…"

"Sakura-chan, there's nothing to worry about. Tenten-chan and Ino-chan isn't going to kill you." Good ol' Hinata reassured her. Sakura, comforted by Hinata's response, jumped out of the bed and started singing in glee. Looking at the sight, Ino started shaking in anger, until she exploded, "HARUNO SAKURA! Did you know how pissed off I was when you didn't show up? No, you don't. I WOULD'VE FUCKING RIPPED YOUR BALLS OFF IF YOU WERE BORN A MAN!"

Poor Sakura wasn't going to be let off the hook after all. So she just flew out the door and ran. Real fast.

"SAKURA GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY FROM ALL THE SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH! I HAD TO LEAVE THE EFFING HOT SPA ATTENDANT BECAUSE HINATA-CHAN HERE SUGGESTED THAT YOU MIGHT'VE HAVE BEEN _RAPED_ ON THE WAY!"

Yeah, now there's a chick that beats up and eats professional wrestlers for breakfast.

Ignoring the cries of sheer anger behind her, Sakura blindly ran as fast as she could down the hall, not paying attention to where she was heading. She wouldn't have stopped but, unfortunately, she crashed headfirst into something hard. "Owwie… Who put that wall there?".

"Sorry, Pinky, I'm not a wall." A smirking Sasuke said, as he looked down at the bubble-gum haired woman. He wasn't surprised to see the girl that totally snubbed him in public again. After all, the man knew it was his hotel she was staying at.

"Woah, walls can talk? That can't be right" dazed, Sakura used her hands to grope around blindly until she reached something soft,"Walls don't have lips either…"

"Pinky, get your dirty hands off my face. Tch, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

Finally recognizing the mysterious voice of the 'talking wall', Sakura's head finally clicked 'Sasuke-bastard!' She jumped back from his body as if he was on fire, completely forgetting that she had an angry best friend out to wring her neck. With all the dignity she had left, Sakura demanded from the somewhat amused Uchiha to help her in her plight.

"Since you're here for whatever unknown reason, would you please hide me from my terrifying best friend? Ino-pig is gonna skin me alive if she finds me."

"Remind me again, dear Haruno, why the hell would I want to help you?"

"Because I am your absolute number one favorite air-hostess in the whole wide world, remember? REMEMBER?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved towards the girl that was sucking up to him. Grabbing her by the arm, he dragged her towards his suite at the end of the corridor. He needed to waste some time before his meeting, anyway. "Oi, oi, Uchiha! Just because I was EXTREMELY desperate to ask you for your help don't mean that you have to _drag_ me like a rag doll." Sakura grumbled, scowling at her savior.

"Consider yourself lucky that I actually had the time of day for you." Sasuke retorted hotly. Finally reaching his destination, he took out the key for his master suite and slotted it in. Automatically, the door opened on its own to reveal its grand splendor. Sakura gasped at the sight of the room, which seemed to be bigger than her parents' house. The place was tiled with cool black marble and the wallpaper was of a rich royal blue. The bed had a black canopy, and many down feather pillows covered by a silk navy blue duvet. As she explored the grandeur of the place, she realized that the master suite was decorated just for the Uchiha.

"Hey, Uchiha; is this place yours? Do you have a suite like this in every other hotel you and your stupidly rich family owns?" questioned the genuinely curious girl.

"Yes, and yes I do own one of these in every hotel owned by us." The man said it as if it was a curse instead of a blessing. The bitter words piqued Sakura's curiosity, like adding fuel to the fire, but she kept silent, thinking about it quietly in her mind. Noticing the silence, Sasuke was torn between whether to brood with joy or offer her a drink. Being the gentleman he was, he chose the latter. "Is there any drink that I could get for you to calm down? I think some alcohol should temporarily make you sane."

"First of all, I am not going to get wasted so that you could rape me. I know I'm hot, but just, ew."

"Pinky, I didn't know that you had such dirty intentions in mind. And seeing as to how you are simply so _willing_, I think that if I ever did jump you, it would hardly be considered as _rape._"

"You, Uchiha, are a pervert. Just get me some Coke, baka." Sakura said sourly. Sasuke just chuckled to himself, knowing that he won that verbal dispute.

As he was getting the drink for the emerald-eyed girl, Sakura asked him another question regarding his previous answer, "Why are you so bitter about having such luxury, fame, and money?"

"Try handling 50 million fangirls and see how that works out for you." he remarked dryly. Sasuke watched the girl as she sipped the Coke out of a crystal cup, noting the fullness of her lips and the soft pink color. He had never known a woman that could practice self-restraint around him, apart from his mother and his brother's fiancée, so the idea of such a feisty girl around him was simply fascinating. And Uchihas didn't DO fascination.

When Sakura finished the drink, she left out a satisfied sigh and put the cup down with a light thud. She was one of those people who were sometimes too fidgety for her own good, so she paced around the large semi-apartment trying to figure out what to do. As she plopped down on the bed, Sakura beckoned the Uchiha over to play a game with her. While he was sitting down on the black reading chair next to the bed, she asked, "Do you want to play 20 questions? I'm bored and I'd like to know more about you personally."

"No."

"Please?" Insert stink eye coming from Sakura, the supposedly professional air-hostess.

"No."

"Pwetty please with me, that's simply better than a cherry, on top?" She added in the extra puppy-dog pout for emphasis.

"Are you indirectly saying that you want to have sex with me, with you on top? That's a little straightforward, even for you, Pinky. Then again, I would be able to see if you're a natural pink." Sasuke really knew how to wind her up.

Sakura shot up from the comfortable position on the bed and frantically shook her head with a slight pink rising up her cheeks. The Uchiha heir smirked triumphantly, and told her, "Here's a laptop; you can look me up and find out whatever you like from it."

"I've already done that. Come on Uchihaaaaa…" she stomped her foot.

"No. Wait, you, the one who said you wouldn't fangirl a guy even if you were beaten to death, _looked ME up_?"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms as she turned away from him, embarrassed that she actually revealed the fact and could not find the words to protest or defend herself without telling him that she wrote in a diary. What she did not expect was for him to agree to play 20 Questions with her only if he was allowed to ask her questions. She cheered with joy, her eyes sparkling in childish delight.

"Okay, question number one: Why must you be all emo and brooding? It kinda scares people off."

"I'm just like that. Why do YOU have to be bouncy and temperamental all the time? It's annoying."

Not sensing the insulting tone in the man's voice, Sakura chirped, "That's because it makes people who have a normal emotional quota to smile and be happy too. You, of course wouldn't understand that because you're retarded when it comes to feelings. Moving on; what's your favorite food?"

"I thought those stalker websites would've already told you," he answered. Sakura shook her head indicating that she did not read into him. Much.

He sighed, "I like tomatoes and onigiri."

Sasuke grunted, indicating that Sakura was to get her next question over with. "Are you REALLY related to such a good looking family, or were you adopted?"

Clearly insulted by her question, Sasuke gritted out, "Yes, I am 100 percent Uchiha. Hn, if you weren't an air hostess for MY airline, what would you have become? A garbage collector?"

"Well, I've already gotten lots of qualifications to become a doctor, but I wasn't accepted because those corrupt Konoha hospital board members didn't want me to work in their hospital because I was too awesome for them." Eying the hotel notepad next to her, she started doodling faces of the evil Uchiha sitting in front of her. And just for extra measure, she added a chicken's ass, Hitler moustache and buck teeth. "If you were a superhero what superpower would you have? Super emo powers that make everyone's eyes bleed? OH, or blind everyone with your scrawny ugliness?"

"Honestly, I wonder if you're actually a child stuck in an adult's body. I am not emo, and I'm apparently the sexiest bachelor on earth. Also, superheroes isn't how I operate, I am more for the villain."

"Hah! You? Thinking you are bad-ass AND sexy? You're delusional. I'd say you're just some monosyllabic guy with some asshole complex."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke put a stop the intrusive 20 Questions game, so Sakura decided to play a more 'tasteful' game: Bullshit **(A/N:** Since I am so bad at card-games and their names, I chose Bullshit/Cheat, a game where you try to get rid of all your cards without the other players knowing you cheated**)**.

He took out a pack of cards and dealt them, but before they started, he added, "What are you going to bet?"

"What? Since when was Bullshit a gambling game?"

"When I asked you to bet something. If you win, I'll arrange for you and Kaiyo-san to become good friends, and perhaps you may actually have a chance to change your cavewoman ways. Go on, what are you going to risk if I win?"

"Since I am the awesomest at playing Bullshit, I declare that if you win, teme, I'll be your air-hostess slave for the next six months." Thinking about causing Tenten and Ino to suffer for making her run down that oh-so-long corridor, she threw in, "Oh, and you can tell your pals that my friends will be their slaves for torture as well. By the way, you or your little dick-buddies can't do anything without my friends' consent or else I will have your heads. We will need to draft some sort of contract, but I am ABSOLUTELY sure I'm going to win so you have no chances in obtaining our services."

"Yeah yeah, Pinky, shut up and let's play." And so the game commenced.

After 20 minutes, Sakura lost. How anti-climatic.

"Ergh, how could I have possibly LOST?! Now I must serve you for a fucking period of six months. I would hate to have you around all my flights but your brother, on the other hand, is so sexy that even the devil would lust for him. Even if you aren't going to set up this meeting for me I really have to have a chat with this Kaiyo-san and ask her what her secret is…"

While Sakura was busy pondering on other ways to ask the next Mrs. Uchiha how to snag a sex god, she did not notice that Sasuke was no longer arranging the cards. Instead, he was at the foot of the bed, dangerously close to straddling her body. Only when she looked up did she see the smoldering onyx eyes looking at her, a smirk evident on his face.

"Wha…What you doin', Uchiha?"

"Tell me this, Sa-ku-ra, why exactly are you so intent on getting tips from Kaiyo-san hm? Are you planning on getting the next Uchiha in line, which just so happens to be me? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no way in hell am I going to be seduced by you. You're not worthy." Enraged, the pink haired woman decided that he was cocky beyond words so he deserved physical pain. After all, kick-ass strength breaks bones. What would one do with a guy that's currently on top of her?

Head butt.

Sakura was satisfied that she was able to inflict enough damage so that he would get off her willingly. Clutching his head, Sasuke growled, "What the hell was that for?"

"Boy, you should be glad that I didn't kick down there because, mind you, you wouldn't be able to have children if I ruined your family jewels. And to answer your question, that was punishment for being an asshole of the first-degree."

Suddenly, the adrenaline wore off and the pain hit her like a slap to the face. Slowly, Sakura tried to get off her legs using her wobbly limbs, but the blood rushed away from her head too fast that she fell and bumped her skull on the bedside table, causing her to fall unconscious.

Sasuke contemplated either leaving her on the floor to rot or dumping her on the spare bed. In the end, he ignored his own self-agony and oncoming migraine and sighed. He scooped her up, only to have her stir slightly and nudge closer to his strong arms, making the man feel both annoyed and strangely happy because of the girl he was holding. He plopped her on the super-single bed in the next room and went back to get showered and ready for his board meeting.

He left the room with a smirk on his face knowing that the pink haired air-hostess would have to suffer the worst six months of her life with him around. Now he only needed to tell the 'great' news to his friends…

* * *

**Finishing authors' note:** ZOMG, Chapter Four is like, finished. Yay. I'm sorry if this chapter is all over the place, I had a fanfiction inspiration overload, so everything just seems to be crammed into one chapter. I'm even overwhelmed by how many paragraphs there are o_O. (To beta readers: I didn't really read over this so I apologize if there are many stupid mistakes)

_BETA READING(S) BY:_ .Poisoned Scarlet. and Guttersnipe

For those who are reading this and aren't psychopathic, I am always willing to have a new PM buddy despite the fact that my dad thinks I'm crazy because I talk to schizophrenic loners like Leafizzle-chan and Lavender-chan. Har har. But hey, it takes one to know one yeah?

Sakura Panda-chan, over and out


	6. Sakura's Contract

**Author's note:**Why hello there, readers, once again. This has been a very long time, about a year, I believe. I have not been on this site for very long periods of time, nor had I the time to keep up with updates for my stories. I know I have let down many people in empty promises, so I hope this would make up for it. I believe this chapter won't be considered very refined because my betas have vanished with their own lives to worry about, hence I am in need of new betas. I apologize if this isn't up to usual standards, and might I say, it is short and quite serious. I have no promises for the next chapter, but I guess it would be of a lighter note than this. Oh yeah, I didn't bother to add in the usual 'insert text here' stuff, I figured you all could just refer to my other chapters. If anyone reads this, I sincerely apologize for the half-baked work, and I hope that your impressions of me don't drop to as low as before. Heh, I'm not very lovable as an authoress, aren't I?

**Disclaimer:** Sakura Panda63 doesn't own Naruto, Kishi-sama owns all rights. Bless his genius.

* * *

**xX Chapter Five: Sakura's Contract Xx**

Sakura woke up to a sight of the ceiling, her body engulfed by the thousand-count bed sheets. She sighed, cuddling back into the warmth of the bed. She scratched her head, coming across a semi-swollen bump. It was throbbing slightly, and made her rather dizzy. She pushed herself up and looked at her surroundings, sweeping her eyes over the French windows and towards the bathroom. An alarm set off in her body, telling her that nature was calling. Sakura padded towards the bathroom, in a haze. As soon as she was done with her business, she turned towards the sink, and saw herself.

'That's odd. This place is quiet, too quiet. Wait, am I dead? Is this your idea of Heaven, Kami-sama? A hotel room?'

Sakura walked out of the pristine bathroom and took another look at her surroundings. As far as she knew it, her bed sheets were red and it was a queen-sized bed. She moved back into the main room, where her memory of the previous events hit her like a bulldozer. She was in Uchiha Sasuke's room. Immediately she took a look down; thank the gods that her clothing was in fact still on her body and not in some forgotten pile.

The young woman ran around the room frantically, completely out of her mind. When she got tired, she collapsed onto the couch, gasping for breath. She hit her head repeatedly, berating herself for being so stupid. Glancing at the clock to the left, it was 8:30pm. Her eyes shot wide, and she got up and moved to the door. Pasted right at eye level, was a note that said, 'Pinky, we talk at 9:30 at the hotel bar about our 'agreement'. – SU'

A resonating scream echoed throughout the suite.

x.x.x.x.x

The doorbell rang repeatedly without pausing, causing the occupants of the room to growl in irritation.

"Damn you, room service guy. Is there really a need to assault the poor doorbell like that?" Tenten dragged herself towards the door and opened it, only to find her pink haired best friend standing in the doorway, looking as pale as a ghost. Tenten took pity on her drained friend and helped her inside. From the bathroom, Ino called out, "Who was that, Tenny?"

"Our dead best friend has returned to the living."

Hinata was busy on the laptop, and upon hearing the arrival of her best friend, she got up and helped her to the plush armchair near the window. Taking a mini bottle of water, she handed it to the pale girl who looked absolutely petrified.

"I'm so-sorry, you guys. Di-didn't mean to ditch you all like that."

"Why are you so white? What happened, Sakura-chan?"

"Oi, forehead, where did you disappear to when we chased you?"

"Yeah. We couldn't find you! Ino and I gave up after we didn't find you down the corridor, and we came back to the room."

"I-I met someone."

Ino chortled and nodded understandingly, "Oh, I see now. Surely it has to do with a sexy man sweeping you into in room."

"NO! It's not what you think!"

"So I'm not speaking the truth then, hm? Come on Sakura, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out." Tenten laughed and patted Sakura's shoulder, smirking at her friend's face, which now turned into a dark shade of red.

"Nononono! It's not like that. I bumped into him while I was running from you two crazies. I just fell asleep in his room, and I did NOT do anything dirty. Just that I have a little problem…" Sakura chewed her lip, "The guy who saved me was Uchiha Sasuke-teme."

"Damn Sakura, you have my respect. You nailed the number one bachelor in the world." Tenten congratulated.

"For the last time, I didn't have sex with him! He was just being really perverted."

"Oh no, did that guy try to rape you? Then again, he wouldn't go for someone like you. Oh OH, perhaps he's charging you for assault and sexual advances?" Ino and her creative mind.

"No Ino, if I had the chance, I would feed him to his little fangirls rather than let him do inappropriate things. We just played a round of Bullshit, and by some miracle he beat me. Now he wants me to meet him at the hotel bar tonight at 9:30 to 'settle our agreement'."

Tenten sighed and told her friend bluntly, "Look, Sakura, I have told you a million times and some that you epically fail at card games. For one, your poker face can make babies cry."

"Yeah, even Tsunade-sama could beat you." Ino added for extra effect, and Sakura glared daggers towards her.

"Guys, stop making Sakura-chan feel as bad as she already is. You mentioned that you had to settle an agreement with Uchiha-san, no? What exactly did you promise him?"

"This sounds really bad but… !" She bowed her head in shame.

"YOU WHAT?" all three of them yelled. Ino started babbling uncontrollably. Tenten was sharpening a blunt pencil with her nails. Hinata only sat there in stupor, completely engrossed in her own thoughts.

Sakura looked up, smiling dumbly. 'Well, they haven't heard the worst yet. You might have been killed by Tenten's pencil.' Inner Sakura mocked.

"You can pretend you never saw that note and stay in this room until we have to fly back." Ino suggested.

"Great plan, Ino, just one tiny little detail: that man is the CEO of the entire corporation we work for."

After a moment of silence, Hinata looked her friend straight in the eye and told her, "Sakura-chan, I think you should meet him. Perhaps you can coerce him into voiding the agreement? If you are scared, we will back you up."

"Hinata, you are such a genius! Sakura, we will dress you up and give him an offer he can't refuse. You'll be too hot for him to deny, and if that doesn't work we can slip a little something in his drink and he just forget his own name." Ino clapped her hands in excitement and shoved Sakura into her weapon room: the bathroom.

x.x.x.x.x

Sakura scratched herself, feeling uncomfortable in the dress she was stuffed into by the pig. It was a black cocktail dress with a red flare as her skirt. She peeked out from the plant she was hiding at and saw the Uchiha sipping a bit of what she saw was whiskey. The by passers in the lobby looked at her funny, and she smiled sheepishly back. It was 9.45.

From behind, her three friends crept up in equally dressy clothing. "What the hell are you doing behind this thing? Go get him, tiger!" Tenten hooted, as the other two pushed her out of the hiding place.

Sakura gulped. She straightened up and walked towards the man. She turned around and saw her three friends giving her thumbs up, standing in the same place she was occupying just a moment before. She smiled meekly in reply, and then headed towards her impending doom. She glanced around the bar, pretending to scan the area for her 'hell bringer'. Upon spotting him, Sakura strutted confidently towards the man.

"Well hello Pinky, fancy seeing you here." Sasuke smirked, standing up to shake her hand. He gave her a once over, noting she took care into dressing up for him, while Sakura blatantly ignored his outraised hand and sat down on the bar stool, huffing indignantly. "Cut the crap, Uchiha. You know what I'm here for."

Sasuke took his own seat and signaled the barman over, and Sakura ordered a cosmopolitan to calm her nerves. Sasuke pulled out the drafted contract and slid it to her, as well as withdrawing his Mont Blanc pen to let her sign. This paper before her eyes was the contract which signed away her freedom for the rest of her life. Well, technically speaking, it would only be six months, but same difference. One part of Sakura was itching to rip it into tiny little pieces to violently shove it down the asshole's throat and another part of her actually motivated her to continue reading. In the midst of going through the conditions, Sakura noticed some things which she originally promised were not there. "Wait, Uchiha. Where's all the stuff about me putting my friends' freedom on the line as well?"

"I decided that there could be a few modifications to that. I looked you up, Pinky, and considering how you aspire to be doctor, I decided to put in a clause so that you don't feel as bad about saying something as stupid as that."

Right there the clause read, 'If Ms. Haruno Sakura convinces her fellow air hostesses, Ms. Tenten and Ms. Hyuuga Hinata, to agree and sign to similar terms of this contract and promise servitude to Mr. Hyuuga Neji and Mr. Uzumaki Naruto respectively, Ms. Haruno Sakura will be granted an immediate place as a senior medical physician in Konoha hospital upon completion of this contract.'

Sakura eyes widened, it was all too good to be true. Her dream to become a doctor in the hospital she had been yearning to be accepted into was offered by this man. Yet on the other hand, her best friends would get the short end of the stick. She bit her lip, shifting her eyes towards the potted plant where her friends were secretly watching her. She eyed him evenly and asked, "Honestly, Uchiha, why us?"

"Because you all are entertaining. My friends have taken a liking to you," The ebony haired man took a sip from his glass, and continued, "You may not see this as a very legitimate reason, but consider it as an extra duty as part of your employment under Leaf Airways."

"What if I choose not to agree to sign this contract? After all, it is a promise with no proof."

"Haruno-san, I would have thought you to be more honorable than that. However, understanding your circumstances, you are correct, but we need your help. I refuse to work with the other incompetent women my company employs as air hostesses. This contract is still a draft, and certain allowances can be made for you. As for your friends…" Sasuke's smirk had vanished, and now he viewed it seriously as it were a business proposal.

Equally serious, Sakura pushed the paper back towards the man's side, "I'm sorry, I don't think that clause is necessary because I'm not going to sell out my friends for such selfish purposes. You are right, I had not held my tongue back in that hotel room of yours, and so I should bear the consequences."

"Pinky, I admire your loyalty but you are stupid. I suggest you reconsider it with your friends back there and see what they have to say."

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura glared, and then she turned in the direction of where her partner was looking at. There stood her three best friends, flanked by the Uchiha's friends.

'Oh boy, Sakura, you're in a pile of deep shit this time.' Inner Sakura chortled.

* * *

**Finishing Author's note:** I'm glad I got this off my back; it's been getting very dusty in my files. Well, actually it was saved all along in my iPod touch, just that I forgot where I had stored it for a while. Plus, my computer crashed, and whoops, there went all my data. I could hardly say this is up to my usual standards, but considering how I have to focus very hard on school work, churning this out was not an easy feat and I hoped you all enjoyed it. It took about 4 hours? It is indefinite when I will be back again, and I apologize for that. Also, please do contact me if there are two serious betas who would like to help me in the improvement of this story.

Sakura Panda-chan, over and out


End file.
